


【授权翻译】Together Forever 一直在一起

by Shuaidyipi



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuaidyipi/pseuds/Shuaidyipi
Summary: 草帽海贼团已经到达了伟大航路的尽头。船长和他的领航员接下来要做些什么？他们可能不会结婚，但有另一场冒险在等着他们。其他的草帽团成员注定也要参与进来，老朋友们也会以意想不到的方式出现。一个典型“草帽团”风格的关于友情，爱和家庭的故事。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. 提议

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Together Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525438) by [Claudi_Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudi_Skies/pseuds/Claudi_Skies). 



> 译者note：一切荣誉属于原作者Claudi_Skies和尾田，一切错误属于我。喜欢的话请去原作留下kudos和评论吧～第一次翻译以及第一次在AO3发表，水平有限请见谅，欢迎捉虫！

xxxxxxxxx

娜美一边哼着小调一边在地图上描绘着拉夫德鲁的形状——一张由她亲手绘制的世界地图。自从他们开始探险的那一刻起，她就一直在绘制这张地图，一点点地标记出他们探索过的每一个岛屿。拉夫德鲁是被列入地图的他们所达的最后一座岛。还有许多航线之外的岛屿他们还没探索过，但是到达伟大航路的终点，是她实现梦想的一个重要环节。最困难的部分应该已经完成了，她正大步迈向梦想的终点。她骄傲地笑容满面，用右手的手背擦拭着额头，身子后倾，赞叹着她的手艺。她的脸上可能全是墨水，但她没心思去关心了。

“喂！娜美！”

一点也不惊讶，又是她独一无二的世界第一任性船长打断了她平静的独处时刻。她真的希望路飞能给自己多几分钟的宁静。  
她叹了口气，放下了羽毛笔，对着那个猛然打开门的男人皱起眉头。  
“什么事，路飞？”  
“所有人都在外面，但你却在这里呆了好几个小时了！”橡胶人大声抱怨着，闯进了图书馆，进入了她的私人空间。他那充满不满的脸突然离她只有几英寸。

“快出来！”  
“你知道这张地图对我有多重要！”

娜美一把抓住他的下巴，把脸扭了过去，指着包含她所有骄傲和喜悦的地图，那张宽大的地图几乎覆盖了面前的整张桌子。

“看，我刚把拉夫德鲁加了进去！”  
“酷！你真的画上了！”

路飞惊讶的大喊着，跳到桌子上仔细地看了一眼。他抬起草帽的帽沿，露齿而笑。  
看着自家船长标志性的笑容，娜美几乎条件反射的笑了回去。但一秒钟后她就意识到了路飞正站在她的地图上，脚上穿着他那脏兮兮的凉鞋。她爆发出一声愤怒的尖叫，狠狠的打了他一巴掌，路飞从桌子上摔了下去，橡胶的手脚乱七八糟的缠在一起趴在地上。

“嘎啊啊啊！”  
“你个白痴！你会在上面留下脚印的！”

路飞坐了起来，撅着嘴，双手保护性的护着自己。

“反正地图都看起来脏兮兮的！”  
“除非是你把它们弄脏的！如果你再这么做，我就杀了你！”娜美双手叉腰怒斥着他。

路飞揉了揉脸，小声嘟囔着

“你不能这么对海贼王说话！”

“是吗...伟大的海贼王，那我可真抱歉。”娜美回咬了他一口，几乎凶狠的看着明显底气不太足的船长。她跪了下来，拽起他背心的领子，调整到俩人能看清对方眼睛的位置。娜美用另一只手摆弄着路飞草帽上，那顶在拉夫德鲁的宝藏里搜出来的巨大王冠。路飞看到了她眼里闪烁的光芒，大口的咽着口水。

“那...我就拿走这个，为了你弄脏我地图要付的十万贝利。”

她灵巧地以闪电般的速度夺过了他的王冠，波浪的橘色卷发甩到了肩膀后面，把王冠放在了自己的头顶上。即使身上还有墨水渍，她也敢肯定自己看起来一定棒极了。

“不可能！我已经欠你那么多钱了！”路飞震惊的抗议着，一想到还要担更多的债，他的眼睛就瞪的大大的。

“那些钱你当然也得还啦。”娜美得意地笑了笑，松开了手。

她直起身子，把草帽从船长头上抽下来，在手里转了转，低头若有所思地看着草帽。即使被拿走了最珍贵的帽子，路飞也只是轻轻地“喂”了一声。

“所以你现在是海贼王了，那你应该拥有了世界上最多的财宝，对吗？”

路飞一屁股坐在地上向后仰去，四肢像海星一样伸开。

“你看见了我们在拉夫德鲁找到的所有宝藏，即使我们下半辈子什么也不干，那些对我们所有人来说都足够了——”他躺在地上笑着说

“——啊，除了买肉吃，我们可能还得要更多的钱去买肉。”

娜美默默地注视着他，看着船长脸上的喜悦慢慢褪去，变得更沉稳更严肃，像是想到了什么事情。她轻轻叹口气，整了整裙角，手臂环抱着双腿搁在胸前，坐到了他的旁边。

“你接下来想干什么，路飞？”她轻声问道

他凝视着天花板，一动不动，像是被什么需要思考的东西惊呆了。

“我不知道，但是——”他沉默了几分钟后承认

娜美看着他，那随遇而安的态度又像充满电一样地回来了，他挥舞着拳头伸向空中

“但是这就是做海贼王的意义——我可以做所有我想做的事！我知道我还得在海上航行，确保那些受我保护的领土，但如果有一天能回到东海，看到大家都还在那里，那该多酷啊！哦，还要去看看我们在路上交到的所有朋友！真想知道那些家伙都过的怎么样了...”

娜美笑着看路飞开心地陷入回忆，叹了口气，拉了拉他的左脸颊，伸了整整一英尺。考虑到路飞最近成了全世界的头号通缉犯，她很肯定近期回到东海附近航行的想法，不能放进计划里。谁知道凶恶的草帽一伙会给他们的家乡带来什么样的麻烦？但这都是后话了。

“那谁会和你一起继续航行呢？”

路飞绝对不能被允许单独去任何地方，他的方向感虽然没有索隆那么差，但他拥有着毁灭性般制造混乱和麻烦的天赋，必须得有人管着他，做出正确的决定。

路飞眨了眨眼，试图在被娜美拉扯脸颊的同时说清楚话

“内，哈呦洗哈仍。” *“你，还有其他人。”

她松开了手，随着响亮的啪地一声，脸颊弹回原位。娜美摇摇头，俯身让膝盖更加贴紧胸口，突然感到熟悉的的悲伤和不安又在她的肚子里堆积起来。

“路飞...你看..”她犹豫的开口，思考着该怎么温和地告诉他

“情况可能和以前不再一样了。”

路飞感到困惑，赶紧坐了起来，仔细地盯着情绪低落的航海士

“什么意思？”

她避开了他的目光，继续摆弄着手里的草帽。

“旅程结束了，不是吗？我们找到了one piece，你成了海贼王。现在每个人都应该专注于实现自己的梦想了。索隆、乌索普、山治、乔巴、罗宾、弗兰奇、布鲁克、甚平...大家都有自己的计划。我不确定一起踏上另一段旅程是否是他们计划的一部分。”

直到拉夫德鲁，草帽海贼团会分开的想法已经像石头一样压在她心头上好几个月了，她说服不了自己不去想这个念头。他们离伟大航路的终点越近，她就越希望时间慢下来，甚至停止。比起船员不能继续在一起旅行，她可能更喜欢那些无数次濒临死亡的情况...好吧，这还需要再考虑一下...但关键是，她爱她的朋友们，草帽团解散的可能性是痛苦的。而她知道路飞也像她一样爱着他们的nakama，甚至更多。

她试图说些什么让气氛轻松一点。“当然，他们中的一些人可能还想再次出海。但是我觉得每个人都应该休息一下，我是说，我们航行多久了？我们真的创造了一个新世纪。”

当她还在说话的时候，路飞不知道为什么开始掰着手指头数数。娜美很奇怪，不仅因为路飞会数数，更是因为路飞没有像她想象的那样发脾气，而是异常的安静。

“我明白了。”“你明....你明白了？？真的？”娜美惊讶的看着他

“那你呢？”路飞又把全部注意力集中到她身上，又来了，她又感到这种身体自内而外的发热和烦躁。

“我...”她的暖棕色眼睛扫视着桌子上的地图。老实说，过去的一周对于她来说确实有一个令人耳目一新的变化——自从到达了拉夫德鲁，伟大航路的终点。她觉得自己终于松了口气，有时间去做任何她想做的事情...一些不会招惹四皇或者海军大将的事情。也许有一天她会尝试像一个普通人一样，过正常生活？翻个眼睛的功夫她就对这种想法嗤之以鼻。  
普通人？做海盗的那一刻起，就已经没有回头路了。而且，小贼猫娜美就是个彻头彻尾的小偷，普通人可不会忍不住去偷海贼们的财宝。

好吧，看来只有一个答案了

她毅然把草帽戴回路飞的头上，走到一个可以俯瞰桑尼号的窗口。她选择在这艘船上绘制地图而不是在哪座小岛上度过一生是有原因的，只有在大海上她才觉得最自由。

“我是你的航海士，”她一边说一边回头看了眼呆愣在身后的路飞，脸上露出一丝微笑

“我会带你去任何你想去的地方。而且，我的地图还没画完呢。我可以拜托你保护我的人生安全吗？船长。”

“那是当然的！！”他的回答是自动且坚定的，脸上蹦出了大大的笑容，然后开始狂喜地跳起来拍手，“YOSH！#1旅程还没有结束！”

“等一下，路飞，我还没有说完呢。”她挥了挥食指在路飞的脸前，停住了他小孩一样的庆祝行为。“我还能在航行几年，但最近我一直在思考以后...”她慢吞吞地说着，不确定自己是不是真的想把心里最私密的想法告诉这个笨蛋，他可能都无法理解自己说的....但是自己都二十五六岁了...这不能怪她不去思考...

“我想要个孩子。”她脱口而出，听到自己这样的坦白，娜美只觉得脸热得发烫，不用想就知道一定比最成熟的那个蜜柑还要红，一下子，贝尔梅尔的笑脸在她的脑海里闪过

相反的，路飞突然脸色煞白。娜美是她认识的最可怕的女人，即使是他，海贼王。都没有勇气去挑战她的权威。

“我不会娶你的。”  
“谁说我要嫁给你啊白痴！”

娜美给了路飞脑袋一个爆栗，又踹了他一脚。“我不会和你结婚的！....和谁都不会！”

他逃离了她的拳头，跑到了房间的另一头，顶着脑袋上冒烟的包吃吃地冲娜美笑，对她的否认感到满意。“哦！那太好了，那我们可以生孩子，没问题。”

我们？  
娜美感觉自己的太阳穴又开始抽抽的疼。在一起这么多年，她还是不明白，一点也想不通，路飞的脑子到底是如何工作的。这将永远是个谜，而娜美甚至不愿意尝试去理解。为了自己不失去理智..

“...你说我们是什么意思，路飞。”

“我也想要个孩子，”他耸了耸肩，仿佛这是世界上最轻松的问题。“有个宝宝海贼在船上，你不觉得一定会很有趣吗！”

“等等等等....路飞，倒回去。”娜美揉了揉太阳穴，感到头痛欲裂。她熟悉这份痛苦，这是蒙奇D路飞在身边就会存在的副作用。

“你也想有个孩子...路飞，你想当一名父亲吗？”她知道自己的语气是指责的，甚至是有些粗鲁的，但她太难以置信了，以至于腾不出脑袋去在乎该死的礼貌用语。

“对啊！孩子很酷！”路飞咧嘴大笑的确认道，“哥尔D罗杰就是艾斯的老爹！”

她对路飞的简单逻辑挑了挑眉，“那你让谁当你孩子的母亲呢？”她真的怀疑有这样一个女人存在的可能性，但也对路飞认为得那个可以和他一起统治这片大海的女人极为好奇。

路飞挠了挠头，看着她，就像她又长出了另一个脑袋一样。“你真笨啊娜美，那当然是你了。”

“你敢说我笨！？你个白痴橡胶船长！”经过多年的争吵，她对路飞话里的侮辱反应的不可思议的快，以至于她回想起那句话其他的信息点时，脑袋开始嗡嗡的响。

“——我！？你..你想让我当你孩子的妈妈！？”

这个笨蛋到底明不明白自己在说什么？！他知道怎么生孩子吗！？娜美甚至都没有考虑过与谁“安定下来”的想法——她是一个非常独立的女人，一心想着自己会成为贝尔梅尔那样的单身母亲。她一直认为自己领养一个孩子的可能性要比亲身生育一个孩子的可能性更大。

路飞古怪的看了陷入混乱的她一眼，“还能有谁？你想要个孩子，我也想要个孩子，而且我们会一直在一起。你真奇怪，娜美。”

她已经说不出话了，张开嘴巴又尴尬的闭上，一张一合就像条离开水的鱼。她知道路飞不是在开玩笑...难道？路飞终于意识到自己不应该再搞那些让她抓狂的冒险事情了？那些天天担惊受怕他又闹出什么乱子的日子已经过去...等等，难道这就是他求婚的原因？这样他就可以随心所欲的闯祸了？？娜美挣扎着镇定下来，危险地眯起眼睛盯着他。

“我可从没说过我们会一直在一起。”她傲慢地翘起鼻子哼了一声，觉得这已经是她仅剩的理智范围里做出的最充分的反应了。

路飞深深的皱起了眉头，“为什么不呢？我需要你在我身边。”

听到这句话，她深深的吸了口气，喉咙在发痒，而心脏在胸腔里颤抖着。

“没有我的航海士，我哪也去不了。”

哈...刚才默默憋在胸口的一口气又无可奈何的吐了出来。无法反驳的路飞逻辑，什么想法都是徒劳的。但她想，这已经是她这辈子能得到的最接近求婚的结果了。娜美交叉双臂搁在胸前，好笑地看着自己的这个白痴船长——这个有时会让她黯然心动的白痴船长，好吧，她承认自己对他的感情可以说有点复杂。

她决定率先结束这个话题，“好吧，先说好我不会嫁给你的。”

“是我先不娶你的！”路飞愤愤地反击道，一如既往的，蒙奇•只要生气就会忘记话题•路飞#2

她忽视了路飞的反击，“作为你孩子的母亲，我要求拥有你70%的财产。”

“50%！”他徒劳地试了试

娜美仰头笑了出来，这是一种真诚的、全心全意的声音，久违的轻松和愉悦回荡在她身体里。哦天，他们一定是世界上最糟糕的父母——我是说，海贼父母？娜美心想着。他们的任何一个孩子对世界政府和海军都会是一场噩梦，是一股无法被忽视的力量。更不用说是海贼王的孩子，一出生就会成为众矢之的，说不定刚出生就会有悬赏金。她知道路飞，他的孩子一定不会成为一个秘密，可能恰恰相反——伴随着一个毫无歉意的喧闹出生声明，然后是一系列的宴会和庆祝活动，他们的照片会连续几周出现在各大报纸的封面上。娜美并不确定她这是答应了什么恶魔契约，但她会像往常一样搞清楚并且解决的....也许路飞能给她个惊喜呢？...也许吧..

她把手放在路飞的背上，一边催促着一边把他朝门口推。

“也许财产问题还是可以商量的，现在出去，我需要专心画我的地图。”

但路飞停住了移动，让娜美泄气的是，即使自己把全部体重压在他身上都没用，他一动不动。

“那一会见？”他猛然转身面对她，脸上又露出了大大的笑容

他甚至没有要回他的王冠，这多少有点触动娜美。点了点头，她鼓足勇气，把手伸进了他的红色开衫里，环住了他紧实的腰，感受着那些坚硬的肌肉和细小的伤疤，用力把他拉进了一个纯洁的吻，可能更多的是一种感激之情。这个男人给了她自由，现在他承诺给她整个世界。  
这当然会是极度危险的，甚至比以前还危险，但娜美有一种感觉，只要有他在身边，事情都会好起来的。毕竟，他是这片大海上最强大的海盗。

娜美后退了一步，带着满意的神情看着他目瞪口呆的表情，眨了眨眼睛，在心里又默默敲定了这笔交易。

“我很期待，船长。”她把图书馆的门甩在了他僵硬的脸前，随手调整了下装饰她头顶的皇冠。  
哦是的，她非常期待他们接下来的新冒险。

to be continued ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #1 原文路飞说的是“All right！” 这里改成了亚洲更熟悉的日语发音“Yosh！”，日语里也是和all right一样的语气词
> 
> #2原文是“ Luffy shot back, easily baited and instantly riled up.” 中文翻译有点复杂所以干脆用了另一种玩名字梗的方式表达


	2. 草帽海贼团

xxxxxxx

不用太久，其他船员就听说了船长和航海士在图书馆的谈话。娜美有一种很强烈的预感，某个历史学家可能从头到尾就一直在偷听，尽管她本人根本不在船上。当娜美走出图书馆和调查室准备休息一会时，她发现船员们已经聚集在草坪甲板上，陷入一片大混乱了。

娜美气呼呼地大喊着，“你们不是应该都很忙吗！”

“这真是一个SUPER好消息！”弗兰奇惊呼道，丝毫没有被娜美的嘲讽影响，“我真为你俩高兴——”

乔巴疯狂地挥舞着蹄子，大喊着一些关于婴儿的事情，以及他以前从未帮助任何人分娩过什么的。山治不出所料的流着眼泪，脸朝下趴在地上，咒怨的咬着手帕为世间的不公哭泣。娜美选择忽视他。索隆靠在一旁的甲板上睡得很熟，时不时还发出一声响亮的鼾声。娜美决定也忽视他。

“真是太令人激动了Yohohohoo！但是娜美小姐，这是不是意味着以后我不能在要求看你的内....”布鲁克受到了当之无愧的一击

尽管没有人再听他说话，但是乌索普在旁边声情并茂地描述着路飞和娜美的初次相遇，虽然完全是他幻想的。罗宾无法掩饰她手掌后面会心的微笑。甚平只是简单地向这对情侣表达了坦率而衷心的祝贺。

....还有路飞，他蹲在靠近娜美身边的栏杆上，虽然毫不明白状况，但还是因为船员们的反应大笑着。

为了自己不掐死他，娜美选择紧紧抓住船舷的栏杆，仿佛自己的生命就掌握在栏杆上了。她怒视着船上所有的伙伴，

“给我闭嘴！！你们完全搞错了！！”

喧闹声停止了，大家都全神贯注地听着她。作为草帽海贼团最坚定可靠的航海士，所有人都习惯听从她的命令，因为她是这帮容易头脑发热的船员们里最讲道理的那个。

“路飞和我没有在一起！”她不耐烦地坚持道

每个人又看向路飞寻求确认。路飞只是疑惑地眨了眨眼，扭着脖子看着身后，他真的不知道大家在看什么。船员们都摇摇头，互相嘀咕着为什么要费心去观察船长的反应

感觉自己的面部在抽搐，娜美继续僵硬地宣布道，“我想，我们只是..达成了某种协议。”

“现在的年轻人都这么称呼婚姻吗？”布鲁克感叹道

“我们不会结婚的！”路飞和娜美同时喊道。他们相互对视了下，瞪了对方一眼，然后扭头看着船员

“娜美桑～～～真是松了口气，我真是担心死了！”山治又站了起来晃动着身子，用力地醒着鼻子。

“所以我不用帮你们照顾孩子？”乔巴试探性地问道

娜美做了个鬼脸。老天保佑他们的小船医，她真的还没准备好谈论这件事——她甚至没有时间去搞清楚自己的心思。但是...再怎么对她的nakama发火都不能改善这种情况

“不，乔巴，你不用照顾我们的...孩子”

“那你们的计划是什么？”甚平大声地问道

路飞又兴奋起来，“娜美和我又要去冒险了！她还要继续绘制地图，所以我们会去一些我们从没去过的岛屿，还会顺便拜访一下那些老朋友”

“只有你们两个？”乌索普疑惑地问，双臂交叉在胸前，眯着眼睛看这俩人，好像在认真地思考着什么

“婴儿在这个计划里处在什么位置呢？”罗宾狡猾地插话，故意的把注意力转回到引起骚动的话题上。娜美阴沉地怒视着罗宾，他们的历史学家有时候真的很邪恶

“..我是说，女性到了这么个年龄，就会开始思考会不会想要一个孩子，不幸的是，我正处于这样一个年龄。”干得好，娜美，她默默鼓励自己。这是一个恰当的富有科学性的回答

“孩子！？罗宾也会有孩子吗！？”小驯鹿似乎快要陷入一种精神崩溃的境界

“那你就想和路飞有一个孩子？”考古学家笑着追问着，她的眼睛里闪着狡黠的光芒

航海士撅起嘴巴，仔细地考虑着自己该做何反应。她还没有完全接受和路飞一起抚养孩子的事实——当然没有，那可是路飞。她比任何人都害怕和怀疑，这个复杂的决定还会伴随着许多细节需要处理。在今天之前，她甚至没有认真考虑过要亲自生育一个孩子，更不用说幻想自己孩子的父亲会是谁...但是，现在路飞把这个想法灌输到了她的脑子里，而使她最惊愕的是，她真的开始估量着这个可能性，思考着这个决定的未来...至少在最重要的时候，路飞是可靠的...对吧？

就在她头脑风暴的时候，路飞打破了沉默，高高兴兴地回答了罗宾的问题，“对！我和娜美会有一个孩子！”

“为什么？”罗宾继续她一连串毫不留情的问题，娜美从来没有对她这个唯一的女性伙伴感到过一丝仇恨，但现在她不确定了。路飞似乎在思考着这个问题，他皱着眉头，坐在栏杆上前后摇晃着

娜美恼怒地翻着白眼，拍了拍路飞的后脑勺，差点把他的草帽打掉，“不想思考太多，路飞，你的大脑会融化的。”

“娜美！你太过分了！”他愤怒的抗议道，显然是被语气里的嘲讽冒犯到了

“别逗他们了，罗宾，”弗兰奇轻轻告诫道，“我们已经知道发生什么了。”

乌索普睿智地点了点头，乔巴仍然不清楚发生了什么，但还是模仿着狙击手的动作。布鲁克大声地喝了一口茶。甚平沉默不语，但脸上的笑容说明了一切。娜美真的非常，非常想让他们说清楚，以为她和路飞发生了什么！但是，优秀的斗士是会去选择战场的，她真的不需要这次谈话再继续下去了

山治把烟从嘴里拿出来，慢慢地吐出一口烟圈。他叹了口气，声音听起来很顺从，几乎像被打败了，“谁来给你做饭呢，娜美桑？”

“我会给我们做饭，山治君。”她毫不犹豫地回答。她并没有真正考虑过与路飞一起旅行的细节，但对于这个问题...路飞再也不会靠近冰箱或者炉子，至少在没有监督的情况下不会。

“啊？？”路飞大叫，很快就跳下去站在山治旁边，“可我要吃山治做的饭！”

老实说，她也希望能一直吃山治的料理，但她知道不能因为自己让他们的伙伴留下了..

“别那么任性，你知道山治君打算开一家自己的餐馆！”“可是娜美——”

“关于这个，”山治打断了俩人的对话，用手捂住了路飞的嘴。“我确实想最后开家餐馆。但是现在，我的首要任务是你，娜美桑。你需要营养均衡的料理，这样你才能在怀孕期间保持美丽和荣光焕发。”

这真的很令人感动...但是他们必须停止假设她明天就会怀孕。更不用说收养仍是一个很棒的选项，除非她真的确定下来什么是自己想要的，否则她都不会放弃的。

“我很感激，但是山治君...”娜美沮丧地捂住额头大声说，“大家，你们没有理解我的意思——”

“如果草帽小子决定在此航行，你们将需要独一无二的SUPER造船师来修理桑尼，”弗兰奇大声地得出结论，抬起墨镜自信地指着自己，“要不你们会后悔的。”

“能亲眼目睹继承海贼王传奇意志的孩子诞生是我的荣幸，”甚平像其他人一样严肃地下定结论，“从现在开始只会变得更加危险，所以我愿意提供我的服务和忠诚。”

“Yohohohoo！”布鲁克高兴的笑起来，“不用担心娜美小姐，我会亲手为小船长编写演奏一些摇篮曲的，啊，虽然我没有手指——骷髅笑话！”他迅速拿出小提琴，开始摆弄起来，用一些音阶使气氛又暖和起来

乌索普搓了搓鼻子，“我想我没有别的选择了，只好继续带你们去航行。还有谁能给你们的孩子讲述最勇敢的海上战士——狙击手之王——乌索普大神的伟大冒险故事呢！！”他一边踩上台阶一边大声喊着，看起来对自己的话很满意

“娜美，我承认我现在对婴儿的了解不多，”乔巴默默走上前真挚的凝视着航海士 “但是我会做很多的研究，我保证我会成为最好的医生来照顾你和你的宝宝。”

“大家....”娜美完全被她的伙伴们的真诚和支持压倒了，瘫倒靠在栏杆上，手臂无力地晃动着。是啊..没有人能说服他们放弃，所以草帽海贼团最终没有解散。娜美感觉一阵轻松扑面而来，她感觉腿脚发热，有眼泪聚在眼球后面刺痛着她的眼睛。她发现一只温暖的手放在了她的肩膀上，迅速用一只手捂住眼睛，娜美轻轻转过身来。罗宾安慰地朝她笑了笑，“别担心，我不会把你一个人留在这些男人身边的。”

“罗宾...”娜美满怀感激的伸出双臂拥抱着这个比她年长的女人，她全心全意的爱着她这些愚蠢的、美妙的伙伴们

“还有你猜对了，我确实一直在偷听。”当然，罗宾当然预料到了娜美的猜测，“但即使我没有偷听，路飞也会召集所有人，宣布这件事。”

从一开始就是这样，路飞在前面跑，自己一边在后面追，一边帮他扑灭离开后留下的那些火焰。路飞总是带着这样的热情和自信投入到旅程里，他可以处理任何发生在他身上的事。他总是不停渴望着进入冒险的下个阶段，有时这很打动人，但大多数时候这是她生活中痛苦的来源

她还是需要一些时间来仔细考虑路飞的提议，再决定让其他船员们参与进来。毕竟这是一个重大的决定——甚至比成为海贼更能改变她的人生。这个决定不仅涉及到她的价值观，更重要的是涉及到她的身体。但是..唉，这个问题似乎已经很快的不再受她的控制了。她太粗心了，没有从一开始就清楚地告诉路飞，她还不想向大家宣布自己想要个孩子。该死，她应该让路飞用one piece发誓他不会乱说话，那样他甚至会把这个秘密带进坟墓。但是如今已经这样了，她不得不承认，这甚至比自己想象的结果要好得多。草帽海贼团没有解散，大家都还在一起。这就是路飞的力量，虽然他只是做他自己。

娜美又收紧了抱住罗宾的胳膊，试图掩饰自己越来越红的脸。真是太尴尬了，她从来不是那种会对男人有这么强烈反应的女人，相反的，都是男人们被自己的魅力欺骗，她也从来没有因为那些关注真正的感到开心过。可是..路飞甚至没有说什么恭维的话，也没有做任何浪漫的事，但看看她现在，缓慢的，但肯定终究会失去理智的。这让她困惑极了。罗宾仿佛听到了怀里航海士脑子里的胡思乱想，安慰地拍了拍她的头

“娜美！”她船长的声音在嘈杂的谈笑声中非常响亮

她把自己从罗宾怀里抽出来，给了她一个微笑，收拾好情绪转身面对路飞，“什么？”

“这不是很棒吗！”他把拳头伸向空中，咧嘴大笑，“我们又要一起旅行了！”还没等娜美反应，路飞就转身向所有人宣布，“小的们，开宴会了！山治，肉！！”

娜美胡乱揉了揉湿漉漉的眼睛，感到自己也露出了微笑。她注视着面前的男人，抬手挡住午后刺眼的阳光。路飞就像一场强大的、穿越四海的风暴，吸引着各种各样追求冒险的人，无论是朋友还是敌人。从可可西亚村启程开始，他就成为了自己在漂泊大海上的锚。她也享受着伙伴们环绕在身边的安全感，但她的船长在心中总有一个特殊位置，她真的很依赖他...

她的小思绪被路飞挖鼻孔的画面打破了，娜美自然的感到眉毛在抽搐，为什么自己又把这个白痴浪漫化了？

“喂，娜美，你刚才为什么要那么做。”路飞又窜到了她身边，声音听起来有些困惑，还有些好奇

该死！娜美紧张的抖了抖，他肯定指的是先前在图书馆分享的那个吻。但是也得分场合问啊这个笨蛋！她抬眼看了看在旁边偷笑着的罗宾，

“你说这个？”娜美假装温柔的问道，一边挥出拳头正正地打在了海贼王的脸上

xxxxxxxx

“...有什么大惊小怪的？”醒来的索隆慢吞吞的嘟囔着，抬手把眼睛里的睡意揉得干干净净。睡醒发现船员们都疯狂的大吵大闹已经不是什么新鲜事了，但这次又是因为什么？作为离他最近的人，罗宾给了他一个神秘的微笑，靠在船边，旋转着手里的饮料。“你错过了一次非常有趣的谈话，索隆。看来我们很快就会迎来一位新成员了。”

他突然非常的清醒，“这次路飞又招了谁进来？！他已经是海贼王了，为什么还要邀请别人！”考古学家对大副意料之中的愤怒轻声笑了起来，把一缕黑发撩到耳后，“一个婴儿。”

“哈！？”索隆惊恐地站了起来，锐利的目光四处扫视，“谁的孩子，我们从哪偷来的？”

“显然是船长先生干的。”罗宾似乎很享受这个误会

剑士陷入沉默，这个信息让他震惊的直发抖。路飞不是无性恋（asexual）吗？索隆做了几次深呼吸试图让自己冷静下来，努力理解罗宾这句话的暗示，“我不确定我真的想知道....但谁是那个可怜的女人？”

“航海士小姐。”罗宾漫不经心的回答，好像只是在评论今天的天气

路飞把那女巫的肚子搞大了？？在所有人中？？索隆又惊讶得目瞪口呆，见鬼了一样盯着眼前干杯的船员们。他是认识路飞和娜美最久的人，他俩确实走得很近，但除了友情还能有什么存在？索隆确信如果这之间还有些别的什么，他会注意到的。索隆连眼睛都没眨一下，看着橘色长发的航海士继续拍打着他们的船长，这个最强的海贼王在她的手里变成了一个毫无还手之力的笨蛋船长。剑士哼了一声，断定这俩之间绝对没有什么，罗宾只是在逗他玩

他又靠着船舷坐了下来，闭上了眼睛，“你差点骗到我了，女人。”

“她吻了他。”

哈...？索隆又睁大了眼睛，娜美那个女人虽然很贪婪，但干什么事都是有理由的。如果索隆不认识他们俩，他会说这只是该死的柏拉图式关系。他还注意到，不知怎么的，其他的船员都太专注于派对的滑稽而没注意到，那个狗屎厨师——应该对这件事反应最强烈的那个人，却不在视线范围内。索隆早就知道娜美是个疯狂的女巫。在很久以前他就决定，即使路飞成为海贼王以后，自己也仍会是他的大副。毕竟，世界上最伟大的剑客应该跟随一个能继续撼动世界并留下传奇的人。他们接下来的生活里，还会继续和无数窥视权利和名誉的傻瓜战斗，以捍卫自己的头衔和位置。如果娜美也会一直跟随着的话...至少事情不会那么无聊。这么看的话，在这个未来的宏伟计划里，他们的船长会和航海士在一起也不是最奇怪的事了。

“...我可不当保姆，”他咕哝着。 “还有我真的需要喝一杯...”

to be continued ..


	3. 心中的黄金

xxxxxxxx

娜美惶恐地凝视着黑暗，听着罗宾在附近轻柔而平稳的呼吸声。在其他任何一个夜晚，船的舒缓摇摆都是有效的催眠，让她想提前几分钟爬上床。然而，现在天已经快亮了，她的大脑却仍然兴奋得无法休息

她快把自己逼疯了。无论如何，她仍然搞不懂她的船长——虽然以前她也搞不懂，但是，这次的情况不一样了，这件事必须尽快地解决。否则，肯定会有更多的不眠之夜等着折磨她。

现在她已经很确定，如果她真的怀孕了，她希望是和一个让她全心全意尊重和信任的人，反之亦然。她孩子的父亲必须是有爱心和非常可靠的，是一个愿意承担一半责任并且心甘情愿分担她情感负担的人。她想路飞还是很符合这些标准的....虽然责任方面还是得商榷一下。但在不涉及战斗的其他方面她还是能管住路飞的。考虑到这些，娜美承认路飞是一个可以接受的候选人

现在，她最大的疑问就是——到底是为什么路飞特别指出让自己当他孩子的母亲？娜美可清楚她不是路飞唯一的候选人，她知道有一个女人会非常愿意给他生个孩子。娜美早在见面之前就有所耳闻的——海贼女帝波雅•汉库克...以及她对路飞无药可救的迷恋。上次的会面很短暂，但娜美从头到尾都能感受到，这位美丽的皇后对她和罗宾毫不遮掩的怒视。从那时她就知道蛇皇后正在疯狂迷恋着他们的船长，并且娜美对那些露骨而又疯狂表达爱意的行为感到好笑。没有人因为路飞对她的漠不关心感到惊讶，看到这种场景甚至是非常有趣的——但是现在情况不一样了。她很确信，当汉库克——这个随时准备把自己和路飞绑在一起的女人，在得知路飞和她会拥有一个孩子的时候，会毫无犹豫的杀了自己。甚至不需要是娜美亲生的，任何一个由自己和路飞抚养长大的孩子，都能导致娜美的死亡。

娜美可不想在这么年轻貌美的年龄就死掉。到底是为什么自己会招惹海贼皇后...或者说，招惹整个世界！？如果她怀孕的消息传出去，全世界都会开始猜测这会是谁的孩子。鉴于她和路飞在婚姻问题上的看法是一致的，至少他们不会有再多一层的关系。但是毫无疑问，全世界仍然会猜测这个神秘的父亲可能就是海贼王，尤其是发现娜美还继续和草帽一伙航行的话。那么，她最安全的选择就是，提前预测危险并躲藏起来吗？她可以秘密地抚养她的孩子长大；因为很明显带着孩子继续航行是不现实的，不管是她亲生的还是领养的，因为这片大海对于女性和儿童来说已经够凶恶的了，更不用说是孕妇和婴儿了，除非是big mom那样的，娜美心想。但如果是路飞的孩子的话...她也必须考虑路飞对这件事的看法。事情又变得复杂了

这会有太多太多的风险，一旦她成为了海贼王的...什么？合作伙伴？这就是另一个问题了，她到底和路飞是什么关系。他们只是单纯的变成了某种协议的搭档，朝着养育孩子的共同目标努力，或者可能是因为一些别的原因？如果只是前者，路飞会不会只是因为方便而选择了她？同意和她在一起只是因为她恰巧在身边？即使不愿承认，但这种想法真的让娜美心情低落极了。但她知道路飞不可能利用她，他永远不会让任何人以任何理由利用他的伙伴。所以一定有一个娜美还不知道的原因，让路飞选择了她。

等等。她到底在想什么？如果她只是单纯的想要个孩子，那她干嘛要去在乎路飞的理由，只满足于自己将要实现养育一个孩子的目标不就好了？这还同时让海贼王拥有了继承人，她应该感到满足和自豪，不是吗？但是她现在却坐在黑暗包围的卧室里，睡不着觉。为她的未来烦恼，为自己是否要和路飞生孩子烦恼，那个白痴甚至对自己没有感觉...哦，不。

不不不不。这不可能发生。为什么她突然开始在意路飞对她有没有感觉！？

娜美直挺挺地躺在床上，一只手伸上来放在额头，查看自己的体温是否正常。她身体状况一切正常，那她到底是怎么了？她没有任何和以前不一样的感觉。没错，在过去的24小时里，她吻了他两次，一次在嘴唇上，一次在脸颊上。但是她也没觉得这些亲吻有什么，她只是想看看自己能不能激起他的什么反应...毕竟自己可是要和他一起生孩子...但两次亲吻就换到了他白痴一样的震惊表情。娜美确实觉得这有点奇怪，或许还有点冒犯，因为路飞似乎完全没有因为得到了她的吻而感到一点点的高兴或快乐，她确信一个普通男人因为这个吻会欣喜若狂的——但是...唉，路飞离什么普通男人差远了。关键是，这只是向她的朋友表示友好，亲吻他并不一定是因为喜...喜欢他..对吧？ 

这太糟糕了。真的太糟糕了。

另一个想法又蹦出来像闪电一样击中了她。那个嘴对嘴的吻是不是意味着自己占了他便宜，特别是如果路飞根本不想要呢？那她岂不是成了一个占自家船长便宜的坏人了？....她开始怀疑自己是不是因为睡眠不足而神智不清了，或者是什么脱水症状？她确实在派对上喝了几瓶啤酒...好吧，她已经记不清多少瓶了，但是离极限还远着呢。感觉自己身体状态也良好，至少还是清醒的。乔巴还对她大喊大叫，如果她想怀孕就不能喝酒。她哼了一声，大声地冲着小船医宣告，自己肯定不会那么快怀孕的，然后又开始尽情的喝。

坐在黑暗的房间里，她感到一阵窒息，决定出去喝点水，呼吸下新鲜空气。继续尝试入睡注定是失败的，也许改变下环境能帮助她放松。为了不吵醒罗宾，娜美悄悄的地从床上爬起来，蹑手蹑脚的朝门口走去，还差点被鞋子绊倒。她决定赤脚出门，即使不太可能，但还是预防什么人还醒着，她能偷偷溜走。尤其是某位船长，她还没准备好面对他

然后...当她踏上甲板，她的脚突然湿透了。娜美陷入沉思，完全忘记昨晚早些时候下过雨。这还是她预测到的，所以只能暗自吭骂自己。娜美吹开了脸上一缕顽固的头发，一边小心翼翼的跨过水坑一边怒视着它。真是个好开头

她迅速向四周扫了一眼，确认只有她一个人，然后匆匆下了通往草坪的楼梯。走到右舷，把手肘放在栏杆上，手掌托起脸颊，欣赏者美丽的景色，感觉自己明显开始平静下来了。这是一个非常可爱的早晨。空气是新鲜和潮湿的，脚底的草是柔软和湿润的，挠痒着皮肤的感觉是舒服的，她深深的吸入令人熟悉和亲切的海水味道。太阳还没从地平线上升起，她感受了风向，观察了天空的颜色，推测半小时后就会是日出了。

一阵突如其来的微风使她打了个冷颤，她搓着胳膊，心里默默地责备自己没有穿个夹克之类的。作为世界上最好的航海士，她今天早上真的犯了很多错误了，真是....

“娜美。”

空气静止了。

娜美默默哀叹道，该死的见闻色霸气。明明这一切都是为了躲开他...她的眼睛瞟向了声音的方向，不出所料，是从桑尼的狮子头雕像传来的。他当然在那里，身子隐藏在狮子鬃毛的另一边。虽然她的本能告诉她赶紧逃跑，但她的双脚已经开始移动并缩短了他们之间的距离。这是相当自然的身体反应，娜美小看了它。

她发现自己已经站在通往雕像的楼梯底部，伸出脖子看着露出来的草帽。自然点，娜美提醒自己，

“你起得真早，”她轻轻地对路飞喊道

“睡不太着。”简短的回答

她想知道他是不是想一个人呆着，因为这对她的逃跑是个好理由。有一阵风吹来，让她想起了皮肤上因为冷空气起的鸡皮疙瘩，还有她单非常不合适的衣服——一件薄背心和睡裤。娜美迅速转身，开始沿着原路返回，害怕思考自己逗留太久会发生什么

“好吧，我要回去睡觉了。”谎言，但路飞不需要知道。她刚刚绕过船舵，熟悉的橡胶手臂就紧紧缠住了她的腰。娜美被恐惧吞没了，哦不，不能是这招。

“不，路飞，你不能——”她一开始还在试图抗议着，下一秒她就飞到了空中，而第二秒就意识到自己紧紧地贴在了他身上。一切发生太快以至于她都没叫出声来，而作为回礼，娜美用手肘狠狠的击中了他的胸部。“哪怕有一次，至少提前给我个警告！”

路飞大笑着放开了她，然后俩人肩并肩的坐在小狮子头上。“那就不好玩了。你怎么起来了？”

“也睡不着。”她推诿说。他们的膝盖偶尔碰到了一起，而她不想知道这穿过身体的电流意味着什么。可恶的失眠，可恶的见闻色霸气，可恶的路飞和他的橡胶身体。她又默默的给自己打气，告诉自己逃跑也不是解决问题的办法，她有权向路飞要个答案

娜美小心翼翼地清了清嗓子，“我有些问题要问你。”

路飞给了她好奇的一瞥，等着她继续说下去。娜美觉得她的脸颊不由自主的暖了起来，把注意力转向了风平浪静的水面，“我们是什么？”

路飞把头歪向一边，疑惑地看着她，“啊？”

另一阵微风使她条件反射地靠近路飞，试图偷走他身体的热量。这么多年来，她逐渐了解到，作为一个橡胶人，他是一个非常有效的隔热体。由于他似乎并不介意，娜美决定舒舒服服地蜷缩在他身边。她甚至觉得路飞为了给自己腾出位子还稍微挪动了一下，这增强了她的信心

“我的意思是，”她有些慌张地继续 “是什么让你选择了我做你孩子的母亲？”

“哦，那个，”路飞漫不经心的承认到。“只是那感觉是对的。”

娜美的呼吸卡在了喉咙里，突然间，她被自己的话绊住了。“你——这是什么意思？”

他耸耸肩，完全没有意识到自己的话几乎让娜美窒息了。“就像我说的，这感觉是对的。我们在一起这么久，我不希望这种情况改变。”

娜美移动了一下身子，顶着他看。“所以..你是说，你想让我当妈妈，因为我无论如何都会在你身边吗？”

路飞茫然的表情告诉她，他其实根本没理解自己在问什么。娜美叹气，决定换一种问法。“我只是想知道，你有没有考虑过和别的人一起有个孩子？”

又是一个奇怪的眼神看着她，“你老是问奇怪的问题。”路飞直截了当地说

这句回答激怒了她，“这没有什么好奇怪的——”

“你总是想太多，娜美。你自己也说过，想太多大脑会融化的。”

当你被那个，造成你生命中所有烦恼的男人无耻地教训时，这真的太叫人歇斯底里地想从桑尼号的甲板起跳。他怎么敢！娜美心痒难耐，张口想反驳。但是他又开始说话，

“既然我有了你，为什么还要去考虑别的人？这说不通啊。”

她的心结结巴巴的，然后就感觉思绪飞了起来。说她是震惊的都是轻描淡写。路飞实际上用他的方式再说，娜美是他唯一考虑过的女人。不知道什么原因，这大大的安慰了她心里的不安感，愉悦的满足感充斥了她。

娜美给了他一个明亮的表情，咧嘴大笑，“是啊，说的也是啊。”

“你问完问题了吗？”一边抱怨一边拉长了脸，他从来不喜欢被审问。

对他不幸的是，娜美还想深入挖掘这个问题。觉得有点害羞，她决定用胳膊肘推了推他的身体，“所以，我是特别的？”

他皱起眉头，撅起嘴巴。“娜美，你当然是特别的，你是我的nakama。”

沾沾自喜立即消失了。真的吗？友情卡？她真的又回到了原来的进度了吗

他继续说着让娜美抓狂的话，“我所有的nakama都是特别的——”“路飞...我只是，”

她直截了当地打断了他的话，甚至没有思考接下来的话，“有时候我只是想知道你对我有没有感觉。”

一阵明显的沉默。她也反应过来自己话里在暗示什么，顿时火冒三丈。就当我又犯蠢的自言自语好了！娜美抬手恼怒的抓乱了头发。而路飞，路飞明显被她的突然爆发吓到了，一边困扰着一边在那里坐立不安。她知道自己有时候真的很任性，但路飞为什么总是选择容忍她？

经典的路飞反应使娜美更恼火了，虽然这股恼火毫无缘由。她用两只手抓住路飞的脸，坚定地盯着他的眼睛，注意到他们的脸只有几英寸的距离，她自己的心先开始在胸腔里敲起鼓来。

“你现在有什么感觉？”

“我不想死..”路飞小声的说，脸上露出了明显的恐惧，甚至开始流汗。

“我不会揍你的，白痴！”娜美一边这么说着一边却本能的挤压着路飞的脸，但她控制住了。放松了对他的紧握，娜美温柔的捧着他的脸，会不会太亲密了？娜美想着，但还是决定继续下去。“当我吻你的时候，你有什么感觉吗？”

回答可能只是让她失望，但她已经陷得太深了，不能停下来，这个水坑值得她去淌

路飞看起来像吃了没熟的肉，不舒服的蠕动着，但又不敢从她手上挣脱出去，“你那时真的吓到我了...”

“还有吗？”娜美催促着，觉得自己已经开始泄气了

他试图想出正确答案，“感觉不错？”

“真是谢谢你。”她讽刺道，

“有点奇怪...但我不介意。”他真的希望娜美满足这个回答

好吧，这是一个有趣的答案。他不介意？虽然喜欢和不介意是两个完全不同的概念，但这还是值得注意的。因为在几年前，他可能会因为她的奇怪举动叫她走开，并且大声嚷嚷着接吻有多恶心。总而言之，以前的他会抓狂。

心情仿佛又好了起来，调皮地拉了拉船长的脸，“真的吗？”

“喂！娜美，满意了就放开我吧。”路飞抗议着，而她决定服从船长命令，胜利的傻笑着

他对她的表情皱起眉头，“那你还会那么做吗？”这只是一个单纯的疑问

娜美哼了一声，“看情况，”装作若无其事的样子。“那是个奖励，你知道。” 

他听了兴奋起来，“奖励？”

她咯咯地笑着，向他眨了眨眼，“就当是和黄金同等价值的东西吧。”

路飞花了几秒钟去思考这句话的意思，但又明显的放弃了，果断宣布，“我不明白，但我宁愿选择吃肉作为奖励。”

好吧。她不得不承认，这句话真的刺痛她了。但话又说回来，她还能期待什么呢？翻了翻白眼，决定说服自己不去理睬心里的隐隐作痛

“所以每个吻你都要付我十万贝利。”她决定做她最喜欢也是最擅长的事——向白痴勒索钱财。

“不可能！明明是你亲的我！”

他抱怨着，却有另一个东西引起了他的注意。“你没穿鞋！”路飞指着她的脚，语气听上去滑稽的震惊，“你太不讲卫生了，娜美！”

“你好意思说我！”娜美打趣道，“你上次洗澡是什么时候！？”

他皱起了脸，显然在全神贯注的思考那是多久之前了。娜美脸上掠过一丝厌恶的表情。

拉开了点距离，娜美大声的叹了口气，“你看，你甚至回答不了这个问题。我们需要制定一些规则。”

“规则！？”他大声厌恶的重复着，声音低沉。“我不喜欢规则。”

“哦，那可真糟糕，”娜美讽刺道，“因为从现在开始，你只要在我身边，就要经常洗澡。”

路飞听到这话跳了起来，脸上露出一副可怜的惊恐表情。“我才不干！你不能强迫我！”

“坐下，海贼王先生。”她阴沉的警告着，抬起屈尊俯就的眉毛看着他，即使他明显比自己高大的多。

“不。”他试图固执的坚持自己立场

“好吧，”娜美无所谓地耸了耸肩，“那你找别人生孩子去吧。”

路飞因为她的任性威胁震惊，蹲在了她面前，毫不在意私人空间，脸几乎贴着她的脸，太近了！娜美甚至感到一阵坐立不安。“这不公平，娜美！”

“这是你最起码要做的，我拒绝和一个连基本卫生都没有的人....在一起。”她感觉到了脸在发烫，“我的身体，我说了算。”

他眨了眨眼，似乎不知道该怎么回答。她很快的改变了话题，以免尴尬那她吞没。

“你觉得领养一个孩子怎么样，路飞？”娜美问道，她真的很好奇路飞的看法

“领养？”他自然的被带跑了话题，一屁股坐在她身边，交叉着双臂，头歪向一边。“我想这没什么，但我想要一个自己的孩子。”

她若有所思的哼着。“没想到你这么想要一个和自己有血缘关系的孩子，”她承认。“鉴于你最亲的那些人和你并没有血缘关系。

“这不意味着血液不重要，”路飞简单的回答道，娜美不知道他是否在想着他的爷爷和父亲。他们有段时间没见面了，但娜美确信那两个人都在密切的关注着路飞的下落

他望着大海，脸上露出灿烂的笑容。“有个长得像我的男孩真的会很酷！”他抓住挂在他脑后的草帽，朝它咧嘴一笑。“我想把我的帽子给他。”

娜美觉得自己的心都因为路飞的这句话融化了，她的眼睛也落在了那顶草帽上。

她回忆起他和香克斯的重逢场面有多激动。路飞一看到他就大笑着向他发起挑战，香克斯也很爽快地答应了，仿佛他等待这一刻已经很久了。这是两名传奇船长的对决，霸气在空中互相撞击爆裂开来。能见证他们之间的斗争还能清醒站立是很艰难的，以至于她仍然不敢相信路飞的意志到底是强大到什么程度，才足以扳倒这个他儿时的英雄和救世主，正是这个红发男人激励了他成为一名海贼。

她明白这场决斗是注定的，为的是证明路飞已经强大到超越最后一名四皇，但与他的崇拜的海贼和恩人战斗仍然是令人心碎的。最后路飞哭的一塌糊涂，鼻涕和眼泪掉了满脸。他跪了下来，向红发海贼团的船长一遍又一遍的道谢。香克斯咧嘴大笑，像在风车村的小酒馆里一样，伸出手弄乱了这臭小子的头发。后来路飞还紧张的问香克斯是否想要回他的草帽，一只手还保护性的紧抓着帽子，香克斯突然笑起来，这顶帽子理所当然的属于那个即将成为海贼王的人。  
结果是，他是对的。随着他们找到了拉夫德鲁，路飞也成为了海贼王。

她没有想到，路飞实际上真的在考虑他作为海贼王需要被继承下去的东西，而不仅仅是想要一个孩子。但是，等等...

“你想要个男孩？”她舌头打结了，“我更想要个女孩！”

“哈！？”路飞叫道，“但我不想要一个和我长得一样的女孩！”

她对此嗤之以鼻，“我当然希望她看起来更像她的妈妈。”

“我想要个男孩。”路飞生气的重复着

她知道他的这些话没有看不起女孩的意思，但娜美还是因此而眉毛抽搐。“女孩也可以很强壮。”

“当然，但我会更担心。”他的目光变黑，下巴收紧，这让娜美感到惊讶。“担心什么。”

“当她自己去冒险时，我不希望她受到伤害。在这片大海上，她将面临着更多的危险。”他这句话透露的强烈保护欲几乎温暖了娜美的心，而他敏锐的洞察力却使她措手不及。路飞是对的，女性海贼的数量远远不及男性，现实就是，在这片海域上，雌性生物往往不那么受人尊敬或令人恐惧——她可以亲身证实这一点

“难道你就不担心你的儿子受伤吗？”“不担心，他能应付的来，”路飞坚定的微笑着，“你必须受伤，才能变的更好，变得更强。”

她恍惚回想起路飞喧嚣的童年，突然他说的话都有了原因。但即使如此，这种双重标准还是让人恼火

“你的任何一个女儿都可以，”娜美坚持着不愿屈服。“她会很坚强，如果她像我一样，她也会很聪明，能够应付海上任何的残酷现实。我就独自生活了很多年，再遇见你之前。”

当然也伴随着很多创伤。但她还是认为自己应付的相对不错，甚至可以说是成功的。

路飞的目光落在她身上，不耐烦的表情又写满了他的脸。“我不会让她经历你所经历的。”他语气坚定，没有争论的余地。

“我不认为有哪个不想自寻死路的海贼会奴役海贼王的女儿。”娜美冷冷的嘲笑，“虽然我很惊讶，但我确实理解你的担忧。”她接着说，“但是我还是想要个女儿。根据我的经验，女孩们更成熟，能少闯点祸。”

路飞立刻反驳，“可你就是个女孩！”

他的反驳让他获得了一个威胁的拳头，“你这是什么意思！？”

“我不得不把你从敌人手里救出来无数次！”

她知道路飞不是在嘲弄她，但娜美还是感到一阵尴尬，“我..又不是我想被抓走的！我只是没有你，索隆或者山治君那么坚强....”她不是在自我贬低，但这是事实

“娜美，你很坚强。”他的眼神又是这么强烈，导致她拼命的想把目光移开，但她发现自己已经被困住了，“你不用像我一样坚强，还是索隆，还是山治。因为我都会在这里保护你。”

他也会使用台风气候吗...因为娜美已经被他的话弄的晕头转向了。她觉得自己要么开始嚎啕大哭，要么会昏倒在地。她尴尬的把目光从他身上移开，低头拉扯着自己的睡裤。她怕自己不给双手找点活干的话，会做出什么让自己后悔的事

“谢谢你，路飞。”她安静的小声嘟囔，声音泄漏了她的情绪

“你要哭了吗？”路飞紧张的问

娜美笑的前仰后合，摇摇头。然后他们沉浸在一种舒适的沉默中，只是享受彼此的陪伴和周围的风景

“我想到了！”几分钟后，路飞得意洋洋的插了句话，一直拳头敲在了另一只手掌上。她疑惑地凝视他，路飞的脸上浮现着一种顿悟的表情。“那就两个都生！一个男孩一个女孩！”

她突然沮丧的想大哭，而她的脸像着了火。她毫无犹豫的给了他一拳。“你想半天就想了个这个！”

“你为什么这么生气！”他一只手托着他疼痛的下巴，另一只手防御性的抬起来。“我想要个男孩，你想要个女孩。所以我们生两个，不就解决了？”他笑着看着她，似乎为自己想出了这个解决方法而骄傲。“不过我还是想先要个男孩，这样他就可以保护他的妹妹了，shishishi。”

“这不是你能决定的笨蛋！”娜美愤怒的厉声回击着，“还有不要这么轻易的下结论！我还没准备好要个孩子，更别说两个！你知道这会有多危险吗！？事实上我们说不定会领养一个孩子，而你的想法对我来说不重要！”她停顿了下。“还有别忘了你还欠我的钱！”

“我相信你可以，娜美。”他轻快的说，显然没有听她说话。“啊，太阳升起来了。”

她深深的叹了口气，失败的摇摇头，目不转睛地盯着天空。她这是惹了什么大麻烦？太阳穴隐隐地悸动表明她又要和自己的头疼周旋了。她努力把注意力又集中在眼前的景象上。天空是粉色，橘色和鱼肚白的混合，颜色在水面上反射的波光粼粼。只要看着浩瀚的大海，她就觉得自己永远不会感到厌倦，它无边无际的本质提醒着自己，她是自由的。几只海鸥在远处飞翔，她也只想像他们一样。一个渴望的微笑紧紧地挂在嘴边。虽然坐在她身边的男人是个不开窍的讨厌鬼，但娜美还是忍不住把自己的身心全都交给他——因为这个男人是唯一能攀上顶峰的人

“这是你的大海，路飞。”

没有听到他的回答，她眼睛向旁边看去，被他脸上惊讶的表情吓了一跳，“怎..怎么了？”

“你的头发在发光！”路飞的嘴敬畏的张着

她困惑的低头看了看自己披在肩膀前的长发，又好笑的回头看着他。“这又不是你第一次在早上看见我的头发了。”

“可是它们从来没有这么闪亮过！”下一秒娜美才意识到，路飞正摆弄着她的一缕头发，把它举在空中，对着日出惊叹不已。“他们长得这么长，我还记得我们第一次见面的时候你还是短发。”

她笑了笑。这么多年过去了，他终于谈到了她的变化。迟到总比没有好。“观察真敏锐，船长。”

“哦真的吗？谢谢！”他仍然注视着她的头发，默默的把它卷曲起来贴在自己脸上，“娜美你看——”

“别把我的头发弄成你的胡子，你这个白痴！”她狠狠的打掉了他的手

娜美允许路飞打断了他们原有的美好独处时刻。但是她很高兴知道了路飞并不是完全对她没有感觉。她一直对于只做他的伙伴的想法没有怀疑，那很舒服，做路飞的伙伴是荣幸和快乐的。但是，如果她认真考虑，要和这个男人一起度过一段不确定的时光，一起做这个会改变她余生的决定的话。那么在不久的将来，有些事情必须要改变。

她承认这有点超现实，但她真的好奇他们是否最终能做到这一点。她仍然担心着那些巨大风险，但不知怎么的，这次的谈话减轻了她的一部分恐惧；她愿意尝试一下。接下来的几个月可能会是某种程度的试验期，她会通过这个来判断俩人作为一对的兼容性，而不仅仅是nakama。这需要她自己来解决问题，因为她那个笨蛋船长肯定不会在一夜之间奇迹般地成为什么完美男人。而且娜美也只想让路飞做他自己——她只是会多给他点推力，看看他是否也能更加注意到她

就目前的状况来看，娜美勉强觉得自己只获得了铜牌。站在路飞最喜欢榜单第一位的是冒险，其次是肉，她想把自己看成他心中的第三名，但娜美知道，自己可能是和所有的伙伴们一起站在了铜牌的领奖台上。然而，娜美注定会是赌局的赢家，她对金牌的热爱是无限的。肉可能是一个非常强大的对手，但她会确保自己在接下来的晋升过程中至少会和它并列。

“娜美，你在想什么，你的表情好吓人。”

娜美收起了脸上不自觉的笑容，转而问他，“所以你睡不着坐在这里是因为什么？”

他的脸立刻沉了下去，安静了一会，“下一次的冒险不会有one piece在结尾等着了。”他闷闷不乐的嘟囔，撅起了一个夸张的撇嘴

娜美扬了扬眉毛——这个就是困扰他的原因？

“你在说什么，路飞——”她伸出一只手放在他的膝盖上，“养育一个孩子会是一场更宏大的冒险。”

他的大眼睛转向她，闷闷不乐的表情慢慢消失了，“真的？”

娜美安慰地挤了挤他的膝盖，“我保证。”

娜美确信路飞对接下来要发生的事情完全没有头绪，但她知道这会像砖块一样砸向他。可能还得需要花费全世界的耐心来跟他解释，但她有种感觉，这一切都会是值得的。她棕色的眼睛在他脸上游荡，看着他那平静而愚蠢的微笑，他的笑容在阳光的照耀下变得更加灿烂。而且说实话，如果娜美在接下来的过程碰巧中坠入爱河，那真的不会让她太惊讶

to be continued ..


	4. 为女王加冕

xxxxxx

当山治故意把刚出锅的肉从船长身边推开时，路飞困惑又焦躁的盯着他，不明白山治为什么对他这么刻薄。最近自家厨子的行为越来越奇怪，不仅在餐桌上限制自己吃的分量，还把最好的肉都给了娜美，这不公平！为什么他不能吃那些肉，山治甚至连一两块都不匀给自己。

“喂，山治！”他用拳头猛击桌子，促使其他正吃饭的船员抬起头来。“我想吃更多的肉！”

刚回到厨房柜台的金发厨师转过身给了船长一个致命的眼刃。“你应该庆幸自己还有东西吃。”山治看上去像要把手里的空盘子砸向某人的脑袋，或者直接掐死他。一个厨师的手是神圣的，但这种情况下山治愿意为此破例。

除了路飞外的所有人，都知道山治正遭受着一个对他来说巨大而无法弥补的损失。那一天，山治似乎从路飞的声明中恢复的不错，因为他一直都会以最快的速度支持娜美的决定。  
他继续说着那些华丽浮夸的词藻，在与其他人交流的时候，山治看起来就像平时的他。他仍然是一个在女士们周围转来转去的痴情傻瓜，但随着时间的推移，船员们都注意到了，当山治没在与女士们调情时，他的行为和以前有着明显的变化，就像是有什么东西一直在困扰他；他们总是看见厨师在准备饭菜时过度使用武力的方式，看到他大幅升高的抽烟频率，他总是沉默不语，浑身散发着不满。最能说明这种变化的原因，就是他在和他们船长的对话时开始使用那种敌对的语气。  
在过去的一个星期里，船员在厨师身边都提心吊胆的说话，小心翼翼的行事——除了索隆，他毫无在乎山治的那些情绪波动。

娜美坐在船长的右边，无奈的咽下了一句大声的呻吟。路飞对此毫无察觉，继续他愤怒的咆哮，“这不公平！你这几天一直把最好的肉分给娜美，她的盘子是我的两倍大！这又是为什么！她甚至不会吃那么多！”

“路飞，”橘色头发的女人兴高采烈地说

“干什么，娜美？”他烦躁的回答，仍然在发着脾气

她只是灿烂的对他微笑，诱惑般的在他眼前晃动着一大块肉。看到这一幕，路飞的愤怒瞬间被遗忘了，他流着口水，眼里滑稽的闪烁着渴望的光芒。“你要给我吗！？”

点了点头，娜美狡猾地把肉凑近了路飞的脸。“张嘴。”

他立即顺从了，娜美一松开手，路飞就一口气把肉吸进了嘴里。当她听到路飞边吃边嘟囔着什么“你是最棒的”，娜美的笑容变的得意洋洋。乌索普、乔巴和布鲁克爆发出一阵笑声，他们总能被路飞那令人记忆深刻的，消耗食物的速度逗笑。罗宾看着这个场面也咯咯地笑起来，索隆坚忍地注视着这场交易，弗兰奇和甚平的脸上则带着同样被逗乐的表情——年长的船员都认同他们中的年轻人很讨人喜欢。

“娜美桑...”山治吃了一惊，显然很生气。不是因为橘发女人的行为，而是因为那个被他美丽的航海士小姐亲手投喂的男人。

“山治君，能跟我出来一下吗？我有话要说。”航海士一边站起来一边捋平裙子，不动声色地要求着。一言不发地走向通往甲板的门口。

“当然娜美桑！”对于山治来说，娜美充满爱的话语又带给了他活力。无论什么原因，山治都因为俩人即将的独处感到高兴。在他跟随娜美离开前，山治又警告了路飞，“你最好不要碰她的食物，狗屎橡胶船长。”

但是，这个成为了海贼王的男人当然不会是一个听话的人，以前不是，现在不是，将来也不会是。厨房的门一关上，路飞就扑了上去，尽可能多地把她盘子里的肉塞进自己嘴里。其他人都摇了摇头，并不感到惊讶，也预料到当他们的航海士回来看到空盘子，船长会面临一场残酷的殴打。但路飞明显对后果并不在意，因为他此时此刻在肉的天堂

乌索普、乔巴和布鲁克则跑上前挤在门边的舷窗旁，拼命地互相嘘着，为了获取最佳偷听位置而试图把对方推开。

“他们可能走得够远，确保你们听不见。”弗兰奇一边放下可乐瓶一边指出

罗宾高兴的哼着小曲，“有意思。”

乌索普转过头看着她。“你在偷听吗，罗宾？”

“他们在说什么？！罗宾！”乔巴急切的大叫

“他们在谈论船长先生。”这位历史学家证实了所有人的猜测，而坐在桌子另一端吃着脸颊鼓鼓的那个人听到了自己的名字，抬起头来凝视着众人，困惑的眨了眨眼睛。

“我什么也听不见，”布鲁克抱怨着，整个瘦长的身体紧紧地贴在门上。停顿了一下，然后接着大笑，“虽然我没有耳朵，Yohohoho！”

索隆大声地打了个哈欠，“谁来打赌那个卷眉毛白痴会不会哭？”

“为什么山治会哭？”乔巴担心的怯怯问道。

“你们没听见他每晚都哭着睡着吗？”剑客嗤之以鼻，露出明显的不屑。随后脸上慢慢浮出一丝恶毒的傻笑，“是时候让那女人彻底粉碎他的希望和梦想了。”

弗兰奇喷出了一口可乐，罗宾颇为不满的瞥了索隆一眼，“那真的很残忍。”

“你是魔鬼吗！？”乌索普惊叫着，他的下巴几乎掉到了地上。

“山治的希望和梦想就要被粉碎了！？”小驯鹿被吓坏了，大哭着

“啊？”路飞拍拍他硕大的肚皮，完全没懂他们的意思，“可是我们已经找到All Blue了！”

“我们不是在说那个，白痴。”索隆轻蔑的哼了一声

“只是...继续吃你的吧。”乌索普也向他挥了挥手

“纯真的路飞桑...”布鲁克的声音里带着怜悯

“嘿！你们这些家伙真没礼貌！”路飞强烈的抗议着，双臂交叉在胸前。他试图向屋里唯一一个还没开口的盟友寻求支援。“甚平，告诉他们，他们不能这么对海贼王说话！”

鲸鲨鱼人放声大笑，走过去把手放在船长的背上，“你还有很多东西要学。”

路飞因为这个回答畏缩不前。“学..学习！？我已经是海贼王了——为什么我还要学东西！？”

甚平扬起一条眉毛，“信不信由你，生活中还有比起当海贼王更重要的事情。”

橡胶人难以置信的瞪大眼睛，开始语无伦次，其他人大声嘲笑着他的反应。甚平接着说，“你会大吃一惊的，路飞。也许我是个鱼人，但就算鱼人也知道人类女性是一种神秘的生物。”

“你一如既往的聪明，甚平。”罗宾赞许地笑着说。“你们都在说什么？”路飞皱起眉头，甚至比刚才更迷茫了。“我以为我们在谈论山治。”

就在这时，门开了，随着鞋跟磕在地板上发出一声声咔嗒声，娜美慢悠悠地走进厨房。她的目光立即锁定在她的空盘子上。大家屏住了呼吸，看着娜美颤抖着眯起眼睛，然后，出乎意料地，她头上的阴云消失了，变成了阳光和彩虹。娜美朝他们的船长走去，路飞看着她靠近，一边战战兢兢地咽着口水

“肉好吃吗？”她轻快地问

“嗯...嗯。”路飞鼓起勇气地回答，已经做好准备接受她拳头的冲击。但是头上熟悉的疼痛始终没有出现。相反，当她的手慢慢靠近他的脸，大拇指轻轻擦去他嘴边的一些污渍时，路飞惊奇的摇晃着

“那太好了。”娜美的笑容更灿烂了

虽然这不是娜美那种看见贝利时狡猾的笑容，他还是害怕地畏缩起来。这种笑容可能更可怕。在过去的一周里，娜美的行为也和山治一样奇怪。她揍他揍得少了，反而对他的笑容变多了，他不知道发生了什么事导致这样剧烈的变化。现在，娜美甚至让路飞吃她的食物而不用承担任何后果！？她怎么了？她生病了吗！？

其余的船员也表达了他们对没有发生任何暴力的惊讶，有些人甚至大叫着。娜美眨了眨眼转向大家。“那么，我们要启程去下一座岛吗？我们抛锚时就离得很近了。”

大家齐声欢呼，路飞也再次恢复了常态，兴奋地从座位上跳起来，毫不犹豫的冲了出去。娜美在身后翻了个白眼。在冒险面前，他永远不会改变；每当他们来到一座岛时，他都高兴的不得了，无论他们是否熟不熟悉那座岛。“甚平，能不能麻烦你跟着他，确保他不会做什么类似把自己弹射到岛上去的蠢事。”

舵手微笑着欣然同意了。“好主意，我还得去准备一下，让船能和路飞一起启航。”

“谢谢，”她看着其他人。“谁会留在船上？”

“我敢肯定，心碎厨子想独自沉浸在自己的痛苦中。”索隆面无表情的说

“你跟他说什么了，娜美。”乌索普问道，他真的很好奇

女人耸了耸肩，假装漠不关心。“没什么，只是想打破一下紧张的气氛，问问他我们的食物供给情况。”

几双眼睛因为她的回答而眯起来，不相信她的解释。罗宾说的很清楚，他们在谈论路飞。

“我会确保厨师先生没事的。”黑发历史学家在其他人提出进一步问题之前主动提出。

“谢谢你，罗宾。”娜美诚恳的回答。两个女人交换了一下眼神，男人们都不以为然。航海士随后将注意力转移到抵达准备上。“别忘了你们的伪装！谁也不能离开桑尼直到我批准！”

大家的同意声此起彼伏。由于他们已经成为海贼王臭名昭著的船员，所有人的面孔在大多数地方都很容易被认出来，这让他们在登陆时必须采取额外的防御措施。不出所料，乔巴、弗兰奇、布鲁克和甚平——几个草帽团成员里最具特色外表的几个，真的很难找到有效的伪装。他们四人往往需要避开拥挤的地区，尽量缩短在城镇逗留的时间，以减少被认出来的危险。到目前为止，草帽们在躲避侦查方面运气不错。也可以说，他们变得更加擅长让那些威胁要举报他们或试图制造事端的人闭嘴。拥有了金钱和权力当然是有好处的，

“我们分成两个小组，乔巴、索隆、弗兰奇和我去买我们需要的补给。另一组路飞、乌索普、布鲁克和甚平....你们要做的就是不管干什么——虽然很大可能就是去吃东西...确保路飞在你们的视线范围之内，”娜美叹了口气。“我们可能很富有，但是也要注意点账单，好吗？”

“我为什么要和你一组？”索隆间断地问道。“我宁愿加入吃饭小组。”

“因为我这么说的。”娜美傲慢地吸了口气

“凭什么是你发号施令？”他继续怒目而视

“如果你停止抱怨，我可以把你的债务减少20%。”娜美讨价还价

索隆一下子从座位上跳了起来。“我们有那么多钱，为什么你还在记账！？我们不应该再欠你什么了！”

娜美毅然无视他，转身对着狙击手说，“乌索普，你身上带着电话虫了吗？如果发生了什么事，一定打电话给我。”

“交给我吧！”乌索普咧嘴一笑

“好吧各位，我们出发吧！”

xxxxx

令人惊讶的是，这次短途登岛并没有出什么差错。娜美小组购买了未来几周所需要的所有物资，而路飞的小组在没有任何人可疑监视的情况下，吃遍了整个小镇。这座古雅小镇是各种旅行者的中转站，所以有什么样的人在岛上都不会太引人瞩目。但是草帽一伙确实吸引了当地居民的大量关注，他们因为这伙人无底洞般的胃而非常惊讶。

让娜美心烦意乱的是，自从和乌索普布鲁克一起踏上小镇，他们就在拿奇怪的表情看着自己，一直到返回桑尼号。她不喜欢那种眼神，就好像他们在可怜她似的。到底怎么了？还没有机会质问他们，他们就听到了一个女人的笑声，而这个笑声娜美非常熟悉。山治正在通过一个电话虫和某个人聊天——某个女人。罗宾坐在附近，但并没有参与到谈话里。

厨师的脸上浮现着一种梦幻般的表情。“我可以整天听你可爱的声音——”

娜美迅速把他挤到一边，抢过话筒。“薇薇！？”

“薇薇！？”路飞、乌索普和乔巴大声的重复着，扔下手里他们正在搬上船的补给，冲到电话虫的附近挤成一团，索隆也懒洋洋的走过来，好奇着。弗兰奇、布鲁克和甚平紧随其后，既好奇又警觉，因为他们从没见过电话那头的女人，他们对薇薇唯一的了解就是，她是阿拉巴斯坦的公主，也是其他船员们重要的伙伴。

“娜美桑！大家！”电话那边传来毫无疑问是奈菲鲁塔莉•薇薇公主轻快活泼的声音，电话蜗牛也模仿出了薇薇脸上的兴奋。“能听到你们的声音真是太好了！很抱歉，上次打电话已经有一段时间了，我最近一直很忙。”

“哦薇薇，别担心，我们只是很高兴你打过来。”娜美高兴的坚持道

“是啊！”其他人应和着

“所以，我们上次聊天的时候，路飞桑才刚刚当上海贼王。之后发生了什么！你们现在在哪里？”

路飞急切的靠过来，兴高采烈地冲着扬声器大喊，“我仍然是海贼王！”

薇薇笑出声来，娜美则把路飞的脸推离电话虫。“我们知道，你个笨蛋。”随着叹息后的轻笑，“我该从哪里开始跟你讲呢？真希望能当面告诉你！”

“实际上...”薇薇的声音，慢了下来。她深深的吸了口气，接下来的话有些含糊不清。“我想知道你们下个月是否愿意来阿拉巴斯坦。”

“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！！”船员们一下子爆发出的反应似乎都在赞成这么做

娜美也因为脑海里闪现的和朋友相聚的画面而兴奋起来，但是，因为她们的身份她同时犹豫着。娜美不想冒险给薇薇带来任何可能危及到她的安全和地位的麻烦，特别是如果薇薇和草帽海贼团的关系被曝光的话。虽然阿拉巴斯坦皇室总是张开双臂欢迎他们，但是公民们可能不会给予同样积极的回应。当然，是他们把这个国家从克拉克达尔的魔爪里拯救出来，恢复了和平与稳定，但他们仍然是海贼。娜美甚至不能责怪他们最亲密的朋友以及盟友，必须得秘密招待海贼王和他的船员们——从这么多年对他们的报道来看，无论他们走到哪都会肆意破坏，因此臭名昭著。另外，如果海军听说了他们计划去阿拉巴斯坦怎么办？到目前为止，他们都非常善于避免各种危险的遭遇，而娜美也想尽可能长时间的保持这种状态。

“娜美桑，我几乎都可以听到你在想什么。”薇薇笑道。“我知道你肯定有很多的顾虑，这个决定完全取决于你。如果你说不，我不会生气的。但是，我还是会邀请你们所有人来阿拉巴斯坦参加我的加冕典礼。”

一个意味深长的停顿。然后，“加冕典礼！？”

“什么是加冕典礼！？”路飞插话道，“能吃吗！？”

“加冕典礼就是一个国家的新王正式登基的仪式，”娜美心烦意乱地解释道，甚至懒得在乎他是否能理解里面的每个字。“薇薇，你要成为女王了吗！？”

女王这个词是路飞非常有限的字典里为数不多的词之一，他立刻明白了。“哇，薇薇！”

“我无与伦比美丽的女王薇薇酱！”山治兴奋的说道，毫无疑问，现在他的脑子里肯定想象着浑身闪烁着王室荣耀光辉的薇薇

“向薇薇女王致敬！”乌索普和乔巴热情地齐声说道

电话虫的表情突然垂了下去，叹了口气。大家都安静下来，这不是他们所期待的反应。“薇薇？”娜美有点担心

“我父亲的身体非常令人担忧，”薇薇忧郁地解释道。众所周知，老国王的健康状况多年来一直在下降，而继续担任王职对他的身心则是弊大于利的。空气是沉重的。“我不知道自己是否准备好了，但说实话，我可能永远无法为这种事情准备好。”

令人惊讶的是，路飞是第一个在沉默后发言的，“你没有别的选择，对吧？所以，不要担心自己准没准备好了，只管去做就是了。”

他的直率和迟钝让人们目瞪口呆，并不是每个人都像他一样对获得更高的头衔和职位充满信心和信念。考虑到路飞和薇薇的处境截然不同，他并不直接负责一个数百万人口国家的生计问题。路飞拥有着一只由忠诚的追随者组成的庞大海贼团，还有相当多的领土也在他的保护之下，但他并不认为自己是统治他人的人。在路飞心里，他只是海贼王——遵从自己的原则和道德，最能在这片大海上自由的为心中正义而战的男人。但薇薇没有这种自由；她受到历代皇族们传统的约束，并被期待着统治王国

娜美很快就纠正了路飞的话，“这个笨蛋的意思是...你不必担心，因为你热爱着你的国家，你的人民也爱戴着你。你会成为一个了不起的女王的，薇薇。”

“谢谢，听到你们的话让我很安心。”电话蜗牛的笑容又回来了。

“我非常希望你们能出席，但如果你们有其他计划，或者只是不能冒险这个时候来的话，我完全理解——毕竟，会有来自世界各地的皇室成员出席，他们会由海军护送到阿拉巴斯坦的宫殿。”薇薇喘了口气。  
“当然，我可以保证你们的船在我的私人码头的安全，你们不必担心被认出来，因为我正在采取一些具体措施来确保你们的匿名性。你们会有自己的隐蔽区域来观看加冕礼，还会有一个私人房间用于接下来的宴会。只有我的父亲和我可以进入。万一你们遇到了其他的客人或者海军，他们也应该认不出你们，因为所有客人都戴着面具。我把这个仪式设计成了一个化妆舞会！当然，所有的客人都必须经过严格的安检才能进入，但你们那时候已经作为我的私人客人呆在皇宫里了。”

“宴会！？”路飞听到这个关键词之后就不再听了，兴奋的绕着电话虫蹦着

娜美非常担心他们会在那些他们极力避免碰到的人前露馅...“可是薇薇——”

“我们会去的！”路飞满腔热情地承诺，一想到宫殿里准备的各种各样的肉和其他食物，他就流口水流个不停

娜美感觉一阵猛烈的火花在体内燃烧起来，她用尽了全部意志力才把它熄灭。“路飞，”她咬牙切齿，“你不能擅自做这个决定！”

“我当然可以！我是船长！”他激动的说

“薇薇，我们很想见你，为你庆祝这样一个重要的时刻，”乌索普不情愿地开口说道，“但是还有很多事情要考虑——”

“我想看到薇薇酱穿着适合美丽女王的豪华礼服！～”山治彻底迷失在自己的世界里。“我可以做你的王子！”

“别说大话了，你个逃跑王子！”狙击手用手划破了空气

“我说真的！我愿意为了薇薇酱再做一次王子——”

“薇薇，”娜美在她的伙伴更加失控前打断了对话。“谢谢你邀请我们，我们真的很想见到你，但是我们必须考虑所有的后果。我们真的不想让你处于任何危险之中。”

路飞因为这句话沉默下来，似乎被威胁到阿拉巴斯坦王国的可能性吓到了。乔巴的眼睛垂下来，脸上露出悲伤的表情。

“好吧，我邀请你们的时候确实没有考虑到可能发生的最坏结果和情况，”薇薇笑着说，“但是我相信不会发生什么坏事的。我知道你们大家——就算发生了任何事，你们都会选择独自承担责任，并假装不认识我们。你们能来对我来说意义重大，所以我会确保一切按计划进行。毕竟，如果没有大家的帮助，我就不会是今天的我——阿拉巴斯坦也不会像现在一样和平稳定。”

娜美不得不承认，在宫殿里享受一段短暂的休息是非常美好的。阿拉巴斯坦的皇家浴场让人垂涎三尺，在他们探险的所有岛屿中，她从没见过比这更宏伟的浴场。突然之间，她觉得自己几乎屈服了，但是她极其理智的一面拒绝让步。为了薇薇，她不得不抑制自己的私欲。

“只是考虑一下，好吗？我的加冕礼过几天就要正式宣布了。我打电话给你们是想让你们先知道，因为你们是我最珍贵的伙伴。”他们能从她的声音里听出她的微笑。“啊！我还很想认识其他人！”

“一段美好的SUPER友情！”弗兰奇泪流满面

“好吧。”娜美叹了口气，“我们决定了就给你打电话。照顾好自己，薇薇。”

“我很期待！保重，娜美桑，大家！”Kelo——蜗牛闭上了眼睛，通话断开了

“但我已经决定了！”路飞看着娜美放回扬声器一边大喊强调着。“娜美，现在就给她回电话！”

“这不是我们能轻易决定的事！”航海士反驳道

“你听到她说的了！她想我们去！”路飞露出牙齿。“你不想去吗！？”

“我当然想，但你没听到那里还会有其他的皇家成员和海军吗！”娜美站起来，双手放在臀部，威胁的看着其他人。“你们的想法呢？”

“嗯...”罗宾沉思者，“看来公主对这个计划进行了深思熟虑。我不太了解她，毕竟我们之间有点..历史。”她对此有点畏缩。“但她听起来是个非常负责任和值得信赖的人。”

“她确实是！”路飞全心全意地表示同意

“我想见见薇薇小姐，”布鲁克坚定地说。“她听起来是位非常棒的年轻女性，请求看公主的内裤是不是不太合适。”

“好像你以前没这么干过似的！”娜美冲着骷髅叫了起来，狠狠地踢了他的头一脚。“但是想都别想！”

“我觉得，她是你们的朋友，”甚平总结着，“我们永远不能相信一个计划能按照我们希望的方式进行。但她似乎是名足够重要的伙伴，值得我们冒这个险。”

“没错！”山治大声地同意。“当时我们也为薇薇承担了很多风险，这次有什么不一样的呢！就像她说的，即使发生最坏的情况——我们只要让人们觉得我们是为了抢劫皇室而偷偷溜进去的，并确保他们不会发现薇薇和我们有任何联系就可以了。”

“那之后呢？”娜美问道，“我们怎样才能逃离被追杀的死亡？”

“别担心，娜美小姐。”山治安慰地说，“我们会像往常一样想出逃脱的办法的。”

“我有种预感，你的意思是战斗出去的办法。”乌索普紧张的咕哝着

罗宾咯咯的笑了出来，“从以往的经历看，这样对我们更容易。”

“听起来足够简单了。我从没有参加过加冕礼，真是SUPER激动！”弗兰奇一边说话一边摆出专属姿势

娜美不可思议的看着她的伙伴们。到底哪一部分听起来简单了！？为什么他们能对那些危险如此放松甚至漠不关心！即使是乌索普和乔巴——她那两个平时都会反对其他人做出不合理的危险决定的盟友，似乎也陷入了再次到访阿拉巴斯坦的兴奋之中。娜美偶然瞥了一眼索隆，这个男人居然成为了自己唯一的希望。“那你呢？”

剑客耸耸肩，“哪里有酒，我就去哪。”好吧，一点用都没有的希望

她垂下脑袋，突然有一种厄运将至的感觉。路飞、乌索普和乔巴彼此拥抱在一起，现在正热情高唱着一些庆祝加冕典礼和宴会的歌曲。娜美沉重地叹了口气，绝望的乞求薇薇知道她究竟让自己陷入了什么样的境地

xxxxx

“我想跟你说些话，路飞。”那天晚上，山治粗暴地向路飞招了招手，并点燃了一根香烟。他感受到航海士的眼睛怀疑的咪向他的方向，但她被罗宾带走了，黑发历史学家小心翼翼地竖起了大拇指。换平时山治会因为获得她的认可而心花怒放，但这种特殊情况的严重性让他保持冷静

“哈？”船长停下了动作，转头看向了山治。“怎么了？”他突然想起厨师最近对他的不公，就气愤的跺着脚走了过去。“对，我也有话要对你说——”

“因为你是个头脑单一的笨蛋，我就直说了，”山治粗暴地打断他，长长的吸了口烟。“你配不上娜美小姐。”

路飞困惑不解地皱起眉头，“啊？”

“在所有人里，”山治摇了摇头，声音里带着强硬的锋芒。“非什么非得是你？我知道有一天她可能会想要组建一个家庭。娜美桑一直就对孩子们很好，所以她最终想要个自己的孩子是很自然的。但是，我却不能同意她这个决定。”他带着指责抬起手指对着另一个人，用冰冷的目光刺穿了他。“她为什么选了你？”

“我真的不知道你在说什么，”路飞试图温和地说，“你为什么这么生气？”

山治紧握拳头，深深地吐了一口烟。他今晚第一百万次提醒自己，发脾气也不会有好结果——他面前的这个男人是真的不清楚事态状况。“我生气，是因为我认为你没有真正理解你对她要求的那件事。你认为生孩子到底是什么？你以为娜美桑就会这么生下你的孩子，然后你会继续像以前一样在海上欢乐的航行吗？”

“是啊——”“路飞。”

山治烦躁地打断了他的话，深深吸了口气。

“路飞，就他妈一次，至少就这一次，动动你的脑子。你是海贼王，就凭这一点，我还需要更详细的说明给你听吗？一旦全世界都知道了娜美桑是你孩子的母亲，她就会因为你的身份而陷入危险和麻烦之中。她绝不应该因为你而在恐惧之中度过余生。而你——你这个自私的混蛋，竟然不假思索的就要求她这么做！你怎么能这么利用她对你的忠诚呢！？”最后一句话一出口，山治就后悔了。但是去她妈的，他必须激怒路飞来搞清楚他到底怎么想的。

“闭嘴！”路飞怒吼着，立刻被这些指控激怒了。他看起来就像随时会爆发，厨师专注的后退了一步。“我绝对不会利用任何人！这是她的选择，如果这不是娜美想要的，我绝对不会强迫她！我有足够的力量保护她不受任何人的伤害，所以你可以闭上嘴看着！”

山治对他的船长眨了眨眼，被他的凶猛吓了一跳。他重新调整了差点从嘴里掉出来的香烟。“...对不起，我知道我说的太过了，”他真诚的道歉。“我从来没有怀疑过你的品格和力量，船长。但我希望你能从她的角度来理解这一状况。如果娜美桑真的想继续下去，即使她最后想要摆脱海贼生活，选择去哪片陆地抚养这个孩子，你也不要试图阻拦她。”

“哈！？”路飞叫道，立刻从愤怒变成了震惊。“娜美会离开吗！？”

“我没有说她一定会这么想，但这是有可能的。孩子在海贼船上生存太危险了。”山治呼出一口烟，看着他们消失在空中。“即使是你也不得不认同这一点。”

“但我不在乎！”他硬着头皮说，“我会保护他们两个人不受任何伤害——如果有必要，我也会为此变得更强！”

山治仔细地盯着他，琢磨着他的话。厨师当然知道他的船长有能力做到，但是山治必须明白他更多的想法。“你对她有什么感觉？”

“啊？”路飞怒气冲冲地看了他一眼，“为什么每个人都在问我这个问题？”

“还有谁问过你？”厨师惊奇的问

“早些时候，乌索普、布鲁克和甚平一直在用这个问题烦我。”

“然后你怎么回答的？”山治追问

“娜美是我的nakama！这一点永远不会变！”路飞绝对肯定地宣布着

“不可能只有nakama，”山治嘲笑道。“没有哪个头脑正常的人会要求一个只是nakama的人一起生个孩子。”他停顿了一下，重新考虑了自己的话。“好吧，你就是不正常的那个。但这就是问题所在。”

“那我和娜美除了是nakama还能是什么嘛？”路飞粗鲁的问

“那是你需要考虑的了，白痴。”金发男人几乎要因为这一切的荒唐而笑出声了。“把一切的答案都告诉你是不公平的。”

“我不明白...”船长不出所料地抱怨着，“就告诉我吧！”

“没有人能告诉你你的感受。”山治真的希望自己跟路飞解释这个不是在浪费口舌。“但是你必须知道，娜美桑是一位足够美丽和强大的女人，她值得和女王一样的待遇。只有当你意识到这一点时，我才会承认你配得上她。”

“娜美？女王？”路飞重复了好几遍，好像在试图搞清楚这两个词之间有什么联系。“山治，你是说我应该让娜美成为我的女王嘛？”

香烟从他嘴里滚了出来。“我不是这种字面意思...但是你真的会这么做吗？”

“我是海贼王的话，我只有娶她才能让她成为我的王后吗？”路飞严肃的思考着

“这是事情一般的发展原理。”山治微弱的证实，但仍然怀疑着

路飞失望地撅着嘴，“但我不想结婚。我怎么才能在不娶她的情况下让她成为女王呢？”

“嗯...”山治清了清嗓子，思考着自己的回答。“你应该先多注意她，尝试理解她的感受。”

“多注意下娜美？”路飞把头歪向一边。“这就是我需要做的全部吗？”

“这只是个开始。”山治真的不敢相信他的船长居然真把自己的意见听进去了。也许路飞应该得到比现在更多的赞扬。山治点燃了另一根香烟，冷冷的盯着对面的男人。“如果你把她弄哭了，我就亲手杀了你。”

“我为什么要让她哭呢？”路飞因为话里存在的警告非常恼火，“我很久以前就答应过风车大叔了，我不会让娜美哭的。”

山治皱起眉头，回忆着这个风车大叔，想起了娜美身上那个纹身的意义。阿健，那个被娜美当成父亲一般的存在。路飞的这句话让山治留下了颇为深刻的印象——这至少表明这份承诺对他足够重要。山治叹了口气，准备离开。“现在给我走开，尝试和你谈论这件事让人筋疲力尽，不知怎么的，我现在感觉更糟糕了。”

“喂等等，你能至少不让我再饿肚子了吗！？”路飞不停的追着他喊道。“山治，我想吃肉！”

山治嘲弄的哼了一声，自己还没让这个男人真正体验挨饿的滋味呢；一边走一边摇着头，试图忽视船长幼稚的咆哮声。厨师清楚自己这几天一直对他很不公平，尤其是路飞还根本不知道自己为什么会受到这样的对待。山治只是对最近发生的这些事情太恼火了，他自然没理由把任何的气撒在美丽可爱的娜美小姐身上，所以他决定把这些愤怒全抛给船长承担。不得不面对这个傻瓜简直要了山治的命。想到娜美——山治一直想给她最好的；他每天晚上都感谢自己的幸运，因为他能享受着见过的最美丽、最聪明的两位女士的陪伴。但不知为什么，一路走到现在，娜美桑居然开始爱上了一个对她来说绝对是最糟糕选择的男人——他们的低能船长。

山治当然看出了这一点，从她为路飞数不清的战损所烦恼的样子，从她在他身上停留的比任何人还久的目光，从她那些微妙的表达着爱意的行为，山治都看在眼里。他一向很敏锐，特别是对他的女lady们，即使在几公里开外他也关心着女士们的所有状况。但是，看到这一切在他面前真正的展开，他的痛苦也只增不减

在他们明显决定要一起抚养一个孩子以后，娜美就开始更公开地表现出对那个橡胶船长的喜爱——除了路飞之外的所有人都明白这一点。并不是说山治希望自己成为娜美心中的那个人，不，他从没相信过这种牵强附会的事情。山治非常关心她，担心着如果路飞没有意识到这一切的话，她可能会独自面临的未来，虽然不会是字面上的独自。山治会确保自己每一步都会在她身边，但事实上，娜美真正所需要的是路飞的支持。该死，他讨厌自己必须是那个让路飞意识到这一点的人。该死的绿藻头肯定不适合这种谈话。

他以前确信着，路飞根本不值得他们航海士的爱慕。他真的怀疑这个笨蛋是否清楚自己对娜美到底有多重要，但是现在山治不得不承认，路飞也不是完全没有希望的。从刚才的谈话来看，路飞实际上有能力去消化这些意见，并且可能会变得更加有自我意识。

当娜美早些时候把他叫出来进行私下谈话时，他就清楚一定是和路飞有关。她要求他停止对船长的怨恨，说这是她要处理的问题，因为她清楚自己对路飞的感情。她没有具体说明是什么样的感情，也没有说明感情的程度，但她真的不需要说。对山治来说，一切都很清楚。

山治是一个浪漫主义者，如果路飞就是娜美认为的那个会让她快乐的人，那么山治就会尽力支持她——尽管是非常勉强的尽力。仅仅因为山治不会阻止他们在一起，并不意味着他就会喜欢他们在一起的这个想法。轻轻地哼了一声，掐灭了香烟，他若有所思地凝视着闪烁的星星。

如果有人能做到完美驯服路飞这一不可思议的壮举，那个人毫无疑问会是他们的航海士。

to be continued ..


	5. 阿拉巴斯坦之夜-第一部分

xxxxx

娜美一边轻轻抚摸着镶嵌着珍贵宝石的项链，一边欣赏着镜中的自己。她对这条项链一见钟情，而且它估计还值不小一笔钱。虽然娜美根深蒂固的小偷天性想要把它占为己有，但她做不到，因为它是薇薇的——那个即将成为女王的nakama，自己永远不会偷伙伴的东西。但是她确实回忆起来许多年前的一次谈话，内容是关于阿拉巴斯坦愿意用十万贝利以换取他们的公主平安回来之类的...当时她放弃了，但是现在这个国家已经变得相当繁荣昌盛。草帽们有足够的钱可以舒舒服服的生活好一段时间，但是为自己多考虑一点总没错，对吧？毕竟旧习难改。

这时公主出现在她身后，她们的眼睛在镜子里交汇在一起。薇薇会意的咧嘴笑了。“抱歉让你失望了娜美桑。如果这不是传家宝的话，我会让你留着的。”

航海士不好意思地笑了笑，“这么明显的吗？”

“你永远隐藏不了对金钱和珠宝的爱。”薇薇开玩笑说

“确实是，”罗宾的声音有些低沉的从梳妆台后面传出来。“一开始所有人都还不相信我的时候，我用一袋珠宝就赢得了娜美的信任。”

“你们显的我很没礼貌似的！”娜美愤怒的抗议道

那两个女人都笑了，娜美发现自己也变得温和下来，即使她们都以她为乐。娜美很高兴看到她最亲密的两个女性朋友相处融洽，尤其是他们都彼此听说这么久了。虽然他们都在巴洛克工作社呆过一段时间，但她们从来没有真正的了解过对方，但罗宾扮演那个克拉克达尔的伙伴时，无疑使薇薇当时的生活更艰难。  
然而，薇薇是个善良温柔的人。她并没有对这个前“星期日小姐”怀恨在心。她的国家和人民最终得救了，因为她相信着路飞。那么，如果路飞很久以前就接受了罗宾作为他的nakama，那么薇薇也会把罗宾当作自己的nakama。

黑发女人从屏风后面走了出来，娜美和薇薇都敬畏地喘了口气。薇薇提议的天蓝色礼服完美衬出了她的美好身材，也使她眼睛的颜色更加明亮。

“罗宾，你看起来美极了！”娜美双手合十，一边上下点头扫视着罗宾一边热情地赞美。“我们不能和其他客人一起参加仪式真的太可惜了——你肯定能为自己找到一位王子。”

历史学家陷入沉思。“但是，既然有这么多的海贼可以选择，为什么我还会考虑一个无聊的王子呢？”

娜美给了她一个警告的眼神，罗宾的这些话无疑是想刺激她，但是娜美还没有准备好告诉薇薇最近她和路飞之间的变化

薇薇正在梳妆台整理衣物。“罗宾桑，我有些面具很适合搭配这件衣服呢。”

“你的收藏品真的令人印象深刻。”罗宾一边欣赏着周围的一切一边喃喃道。宫殿里这个豪华的房间是专门用于收纳所有正式场合的服装和配饰用的，从阿拉巴斯坦的传统服装到奢华的舞会礼服。这是一个适合公主和未来女王的大衣橱。

薇薇腼腆一笑。“我想这都是工作的一部分。最疯狂的应该是，我真的穿了所有的裙子——可以看出我这些年被迫参加了多少场活动

“哦天，真是太艰苦了。”娜美幽默的开玩笑

公主为此脸红了。“对不起，我无法想象路飞桑当上了海贼王以后，你们的生活会为了那些麻烦多艰苦。”

“毕竟不是野餐。”橙色头发的女人笑着同意。“但说实话？没有太大的改变。甚至在路飞宣布自己是海贼王之前，我们就面对着够多的麻烦。你也知道的，薇薇，多亏了他和其他的那几个冲动分子们。”

罗宾咯咯的笑了。“从来没有无聊的一天。虽然我必须承认，潜在的危险总是呈指数级增长，但只要大家都在一起我就会觉得很安全。”

薇薇温柔的笑着，眼神逐渐飘远，回忆起她和草帽海贼团在一起的日子。“我和他们在一起的时间不长，但是已经足够我去理解你的感受了。当大家都在一起的时候，真的能让你感觉像是回家了一样。他们为我和我的国家做的那些不可想象的事情，我将永远感激能够称他们为我的nakama。”

“我们也爱你，薇薇！”娜美开心地抱住公主并大声宣布着。“我们是那么荣幸能在今天这种日子和你在一起。为了迁就我们你付出了那么多额外的努力。”

薇薇热情地回应了娜美的拥抱。“我愿意为你们做任何事——我真的很高兴你们在这里！”她越过航海士的肩膀与罗宾的目光相遇，黑发女人的脸上露出一丝微笑。在她的表情里有一种薇薇无法准确描述的东西——也许是愧疚？薇薇轻轻地离开了娜美的怀抱，指了指她亲手做的一堆面具。“罗宾桑，你可以试试这些面具，然后告诉我你的想法。”然后她转向另一个女人。“娜美桑，我为你准备了一条非常完美的裙子。你可以继续戴着这条项链，只要答应我它不会神秘的失踪！”

“真的吗？！”娜美叫道，一只手虔诚地伸到脖子上摸着那颗宝石

“我甚至还有一顶皇冠可以搭配它，”薇薇沉思着。“如果我们要用最华丽的姿态迎接典礼，又试图骗过所有人，我们就应该全力以赴！”

加冕礼自然是一场难以置信般的神圣场景，尤其是薇薇本人身穿着娜美有史以来见过的最华丽的服装。这位蓝发的公主穿着一件由金丝点缀的拖地白色长袍，一件深紫色的长斗篷披在她的身后，印在上面的是用银线勾勒的阿拉巴斯坦的国徽，一个充满活力的太阳。薇薇为了不会影响整体的效果，把她的长发编成辫子，在头顶盘成一个发髻。她昂首挺胸，自豪而神圣地散发着王室气质，看起来就非常像一个即将坐上皇位的女王。坐在他们的隐蔽座位，草帽们看不到其他的客人，但他们有一个非常好的视角可以看到那两个奈菲鲁塔利，寇布拉和薇薇。

“路飞，别再坐立不安了。”娜美低声对坐在她身边的男人嘶嘶地说

“我想吃东西——”他抱怨着，声音比客人们的耳语要大。

她用肘猛击他的肋骨。“安静！我们是为了薇薇来的，记得吗？至少这次控制下你的胃！”

“但加冕礼真的太长长长了——”路飞把头后仰去，这样脑袋就悬在了和后面座位的中间。坐在他身后的乌索普拍了拍他的脑门迫使橡胶人坐了回去。

“真是惊讶你还醒着。”索隆在路飞的另一边喃喃自语

“你的清醒也很让人惊讶。”娜美冷笑着说

“喂，想打架吗女巫！？”剑客用愤怒的耳语回击道

她俯身越过路飞，确保索隆能清楚地看到她脸上的傻笑。“喝酒比赛怎么样？我很久没打败过你了。”

索隆狡黠地眯起眼睛，“你最好是。”

对自己的挑衅结果满意了之后，娜美坐回了座位，试图把注意力集中在他们面前的仪式上。寇布拉正在讲着这场典礼是怎么在阿拉巴斯坦悠长的历史中流传下来的。然后，当她敏锐的意识到有一个灼热的目光注视着她时，她的注意力开始动摇了。  
娜美把脸轻轻转向右边的那个男人，扬起眉毛。而有趣的是，当他们一面对面，路飞就把目光移开了，又开始在座位上不自在的扭动起来，左腿也不安的上下抖动着，左手的手指开始敲打他的大腿。出于本能，她伸出右手盖住了他的手，打算让他坐立不安的手脚保持静止，定在原地。而他的行动确实也立刻停止了。娜美用余光瞥向他，自鸣得意的看着路飞，他低头看着他们的手，又神情紧张抬起来。他一动不动，也不试图拿出他的手。

“注意礼仪。”她喃喃地说，然后继续用拇指在他的手背舒缓的摩擦着一个个圆圈。她觉得自己听到索隆轻轻地哼了一声，但她一点也不在乎。

在外人眼里，娜美似乎非常专注于仪式。但他们没发现的是，她正紧张的咬着自己的脸颊，试图阻止自己的心脏从胸腔里跳出来。为了不让自己因退缩而后悔，娜美快速的把路飞的手翻过来，让他手掌朝上，然后把自己的手心轻轻的放上去，手指相交。甚至所有的见闻色霸气使用者都注意到了——她突然尖锐的紧张，同时瞥向她

“娜美，”路飞一边握紧她的手一边咕哝着。“你的手心在出汗，湿乎乎的。”

她转过身来瞪他，觉得既尴尬又冒犯。“你确定出汗的是我不是你吗？”可能真的是她，但她拒绝承认

令她吃惊的是，路飞咧嘴笑了，似乎觉得这很有趣。“也许你是对的！”他的回答大声到引起了其他船员的几声嘘声

她继续盯着他，对他的反应感到困惑。  
在过去的一个月里，她逐渐开始和他进行更多的身体接触，从喂他吃肉到把手放到他的肩膀、胳膊或是大腿上。她一直在寻找合适的机会去握他的手。她甚至想不起来，这么多年里，有哪一次他们是清醒的时候还牵着手。她曾经在他战斗的疲惫不堪或者中毒昏迷时抓过他的手，但都不是故意的。但这个，她现在做的这个，绝对是有意为之的。  
而路飞似乎并不介意她越来越多的亲密和爱抚，但娜美不知道他是否喜欢自己的这些行为，或者什么别的想法，她都不清楚。但娜美注意到，最近他经常没有任何理由地去找她。有时候他会趴在图书馆和测量室的地板上，看着她把航海图和地图倒出来或者写航海日志。而路飞什么也不做，只是坐在那里，令人惊讶的没有抱怨无聊或饥饿。当她问他是否想去些别的地方而不是在这里看着她工作时，他只是让娜美集中注意力。她真的不知道路飞为什么会固执的呆在她身边（至少肯定不是为了吸取房间里的任何知识），但她仍然感谢他的陪伴

“娜美，”他的声音那她拉回现实。“集中注意力。”

哦，对，加冕礼。路飞不知怎么的开始教训她，弄的娜美很尴尬。她紧紧的抓住他的手，不安的哼了一声。迅速将注意力转移到仪式上，正好看到薇薇优雅的跪在王冠所在基座前。她开始背诵誓言，娜美的焦虑也随着她响亮而清晰的声音消失的无影无踪。几个电话虫和扩音器投射着薇薇的声音，使它能传达给所有的客人和挤在宫殿前的阿拉巴斯坦公民们。

听着薇薇的声音，娜美觉得自己的眼睛开始肿胀起来，内心默默坑骂着，尽量不让眼泪流出来，也为了不毁掉薇薇给她画的妆。  
薇薇经历了那么多，一直到今天成为阿拉巴斯坦的女王，娜美因为能见证这难能可贵的时刻而感到无比高兴。她感受到路飞紧紧的握着她的手，明确而有力，使娜美的呼吸卡在了喉咙里。她被船长默默的支持所感动，感觉自己脸上的笑容变得越加灿烂，坚定的回应了手掌传来的压力。路飞很笨拙，但肯定在努力的学习着

xxxxx

庆祝宴会开始的时候已经接近黄昏了。化妆舞会正在宫殿里那个华丽的令人印象深刻的宴会厅里进行得如火如荼。宴会厅一半是用来娱乐的，有音乐家、歌手、舞者，如果客人愿意，还有足够的空间让他们加入。客人们围坐在占据舞厅另一半的圆桌旁，闲聊着，为了这个场合尽量避免着一些有争议的政治话题。面具无疑让谈话变得更加有趣，因为有些人选择不透露自己，并通过让对话变成猜谜游戏来娱乐自己。每个面具的独特性也让聊天变得更加有趣，因为人们都会想知道对方面具的象征意义。服务员在客人间走来走去，提供着香槟和开胃冷盘

在楼上，草帽们正在一个私人房间进行着他们的聚会。贪婪的船员们狼吞虎咽地吃光着一轮轮送到桌子上的食物，他们的面具也被扔的满地。大门不停的打开和关闭，一连串装载食物的小车进来且被吃个精光的出去。对于一群本该保持低调的悬赏犯来说，他们让厨房人员忙的过于不可开交。

薇薇看着蒂拉歌坦又端着一个托盘走进来，抱歉地对她笑了笑。

“我很高兴看到他们一点没变，”女主厨匆忙转身赶回厨房前说。“甚至又多了几个大胃口，但我可不会输的！”

新女王对围坐在长桌旁的朋友们咧嘴大笑。“我知道我已经说了无数次了，但是我真的很高兴你们都在这里！所以，我想知道你们后来的冒险又发生了些什么？快给我讲讲！”

“娜美告诉你我俩要有孩子了吗？”路飞在狼吞虎咽地吃下一整条面包之前，不假思索地问道。

而另一位当事人立刻厉声斥责他，“你个笨蛋！为什么你第一个会说这件事！”

薇薇似乎被这个消息惊呆了，大张的嘴一点也不像尊贵的王后。“孩子！？”

娜美恼怒的用手捂住自己的脸。这真的不是她希望她朋友发现的方式；娜美一直在等待一个更私密的时刻来告诉薇薇这件事。但是她应该意识到这点的——路飞总是会抢先她一步

“没关系的，女王陛下，”乌索普轻率的挥了挥手。“即使我们早就有预料到这个，但它来的时候我们还是很震惊。”

“你说你早有预料是什么意思？”娜美眯起眼睛看着狙击手

“真的吗，娜美？”乌索普皱起眉头，似乎受到了冒犯，然后大声地喝了一口汤。“对于你和路飞，我又不是个瞎子。”

“娜美桑，你怀孕了吗！？”薇薇惊讶的大叫，睁大着眼睛，指责地看着那个缩在椅背上的航海士。“这是什么时候发生的！？”

“什么！？”路飞的脑袋突然转了过来，带着极大的震惊看着她们。“娜美怀孕了吗！？”

“你在胡说什么你这个白痴！！”娜美脸红的厉害，伸出手恶毒地猛拉他的领带，愤怒的威胁要勒死他。“什么事都没有发生！”

“还没有发生。”乌索普悄悄对坐在他身边的机器人耳语道。弗兰奇会意地看了他一眼，竖起了大拇指作为回应。山治立刻开始剧烈地咳嗽起来，除了路飞和娜美，其他人脸上都写满了不同程度的乐趣。船长的头低垂到一边，几乎没有了生命迹象，挣扎着试图从娜美的粗暴中恢复过来。娜美双手捂着头跌倒在桌子上，说服自己不去理会伙伴们的说笑

这时，三声清脆的敲门声暂停了屋里的吵闹，航海士抬起头，眼睛因为被打断而闪着感激的光芒。薇薇熟练的重新镇定下来，走过去开门，与外面的人交谈了几句。关上门转身向大家宣布

“我必须去宴会厅了——客人们都想知道我去哪了，”她略带悲伤地解释道，然后盯着娜美。“但我们的谈话还没有结束，娜美桑。希望你之后能回答我所有的问题....大家好好享受这顿盛宴吧！”

橘发女人失败的叹了口气，半心半意地挥手送她朋友离开。薇薇满意的笑了笑，整理了下斗篷就离开了房间。当她离开后，草帽们互相看了看，然后又看了看他们的船长，明显的沉默继续着

“路飞，”乔巴打破了僵局，他的声音中流露出关切。“你知道怀孕是怎么发生的吗？”

当他们中的一些人从座位上滑下来的时候，银器掉落的声响也一片，每个人都惊愕的看着小船医。乔巴刚才真的这么问了吗？每个人都对船长可能的回答感到焦虑和不安。娜美几乎可以感觉自己的灵魂已经离开身体了，因纯粹的屈辱感而快要昏迷了。为什么她的伙伴们从来没有说话要看场合这一概念！？当然，这场和路飞的谈话是必然的。但它绝对不是发生在这偌大宫殿的豪华房间里，不是在所有的伙伴都在场的情况下。

“这是个神秘的事情。”路飞温和的回答，把一串葡萄塞进嘴里。“很久以前，艾斯试图向我解释过，但他最终放弃了。”他伸手从对面乌索普的盘子里偷走了一大块肉，引起了狙击手的不满

“什么！？”山治惊呆了，畏缩着，好像在经历一场肉体上的痛苦

“真不知道你为啥这么惊讶——他是路飞。他甚至不知道世界大多数事情是怎么运作的，更不用说这件事了。”索隆慢吞吞地说

“给我闭嘴你个狗屎绿藻头！”厨师大发雷霆。“这是做人需要知道的最基本的事情！即使没有人明确的给你讲解，一个正常人现在都应该已经弄明白了！他怎么还能说这是个神秘的事情！？”

“直到上个月我都还以为他是无性恋！还有你刚才叫我什么你个卷眉毛怪胎！？”

“不，路飞，这不是神秘的，”乔巴严肃地说。“这背后是有科学依据的——”

“给我打住！！”娜美热切地站起来打断了乔巴，两只手僵硬的放在桌上支撑着身体。她的脸在燃烧，而当她感受到路飞迷惑的目光落到她身上的时候，她感觉自己已经着火了。“我们不会进行这种对话。请私下里谈，乔巴。

罗宾咯咯的笑了起来，“真遗憾，我一直期待听到医生的科学解释。”

“Yohohoho，我也是。”布鲁克表示同意

“我也是。”弗兰奇断言

“变态。”乌索普面无表情

“你叫我？”弗兰奇好奇的扫了他一眼

“大家都平静下，”甚平冷静地命令道。“我们谈点别的吧。”

“娜美，”路飞一边伸手戳着她的胳膊一边说，天真的眨着他猫头鹰一样的大眼睛。“你知道怀孕是怎么发生的吗？”

如果眼神能杀人，路飞已经死了上千次了。娜美不知道该如何面对他纯真的无知。  
她以为自己就算面对路飞可能的困惑也不会太惊讶，但她以为，至少在路飞亲自提出这个意见之前，他多少都会有——哪怕一点点的了解。她感觉自己像是喝了一种混合着各种情绪的鸡尾酒，舌尖感受着从失望到尴尬再到怨恨。但是，她的一部分清楚这只是因为路飞就是路飞，是娜美同意签署这一协议....然而就算她明白这一点，不管出于什么鬼原因，娜美都对他有着比这高一点的期望。

然而这个男人不断让她感到挫折。但是，耐心是一种美德。娜美告诉自己。即使她可能在未来的某一天不小心杀了他

娜美觉得自己需要出去冷静一下，便躲着脚走向门口。“我要去洗手间，别跟着我！”

“娜美，别忘了你的面具。”她默默感谢着罗宾的提醒

她就应该料到会发生这样的事。

她只是短暂地出去了几分钟，让自己独处一会儿，重新镇定下来，而后回到了一个完全找不见路飞的房间。她那一无是处的伙伴们显然太专注于他们那些各种各样的猜测，谈论着艾斯是怎么和路飞说明那些少儿不宜的事情的，以至于没有一个人注意到那个橡胶人已经默默徘徊出了房间。  
两个没用的守卫站在他们的私人房间外面，错误地没有被告知，他们需要特别阻止草帽路飞单独去任何地方。当娜美因为他们没有做好工作而对他们大吼大叫时，守卫们谦恭地道歉，说他们以为路飞只是去拐角处的洗手间。

娜美拒绝了他们提出的亲自带回路飞的意见，因为除非别无选择，否则最好不要牵扯任何人进来——因为她对路飞可能去了哪里有个非常不好的预感。从他们位于宴会厅上面的私人房间里，可以清楚的看到楼下正在举行的庆祝活动，她甚至看到他明亮的眼睛好几次向窗外望去

索隆甚至厚颜无耻地告诉她不要担心，因为路飞可能再这么多年的躲藏经历里，已经学会了至少一两件关于卧底和伪装的技巧。然后娜美愤怒的把路飞丢弃在地板上的面具扔在了那个剑客的脸上，尖叫着让其他人在她去宴会厅搜寻的时候呆在原地。  
山治站了起来，扭着脖子，伸展着四肢，已经开始为战斗做着准备。乔巴则眼泪汪汪地问派对是否结束了，可他还想吃东西。罗宾病态地建议她跟着血迹走，以至于从别人那里得到了不安的目光。弗兰奇、布鲁克和甚平提出要和她一起去，但是航海士坚持说只有她一个人的话可以减少怀疑，而且自己可以处理妥当。  
她并不是白白得到“小贼猫”这个绰号的，她最擅长把东西偷偷摸摸地顺走。此外，虽然路飞平时是冲动和鲁莽的，但在这种情况下，他会采取更谨慎的行动，因为这是一个重要的场合，因此引起任何一个骚动都是不被允许的。

至少，娜美绝望地希望他是这么想的。

乌索普递给她一个电话虫，她把它塞进了自己的胸前。尽管他们目前还没发现什么危险——目前没有，但以防万一总是好的。索隆的临别赠言则是，如果真的发生了什么事情，也不必打电话了，因为他们可以通过人们的尖叫声轻松找到路飞。山治则嘲笑他，严厉的指出剑客即使使用见闻色霸气都弥补不了他糟糕的方向感这一事实。然后就是一场草帽团两大战力的争吵，娜美觉得这是她离开的暗示。如果她不去厕所整理下她的头发，她可能会在这些烦恼中拔掉它们；她永远不会明白她的大部分头发在这种压力下是怎么保证完好无损的

所以，她现在在这里。低声抱怨着，从侧门偷偷窥视着舞厅，思考着自己下一步的行动。

融入客人中是很容易的，但是要找到她任性的船长却有点困难。她决定先绕着房间的外围转一圈，如果看不到路飞，她就把这个消息告诉薇薇。虽然她真的不想让薇薇担心，但女王必须清楚可能发生的所有状况。娜美也没看到皇家卫队的伊卡莱姆、加卡或者贝尔，否则她愿意先告诉他们。  
娜美深吸一口气，再走进舞厅之前再次检查了一下面具的位置，敏锐的扫视着这个区域。如果不是因为她这么匆忙，她可能会更彻底的调查一下客人们，以确定是否有什么东西值得偷....只是好奇，并不是真的想偷他们的东西。

随着过去的日子，娜美发现她不再那么嫉妒那些拥有更多财富的人。虽然自己的财宝自然是越多越好，但她对他们目前的财务状况还是很满意的，而且最近她的脑子里全被某个人占据着。她当然仍痴迷着财宝和黄金，并且欣赏着生活中的其他美好事物，但对于她来说，目前有个更重要的事

他们到达伟大航路终点的漫长旅程使娜美对许多事情有了新的看法，其中一个重要的点就是她意识到她的nakama对自己是多么重要。他们高于一切，而那个船长则名利榜首。老实说，她很可能已经爱上他了——这是对这些强烈情感的唯一可能解释。  
这一切来的很慢，在他们一起经历了几年时间里，他们勇敢地一起面对了伟大航路那些危险的风暴时，并在新世界面对了更加强大的对手后。她以前从没爱上过某人，所以她不能做比较，但娜美确定这就是爱。这感觉就像是她对其余伙伴的爱的一种更加强烈和复杂的版本。她对路飞的感情产生了一种更自私的欲望，希望他把她看作是世界上最重要的人，而且她有一些只想和他做的事情，比如牵手和接吻。但这并不意味着她会停止指责他或打他——娜美相信爱是严厉的

在他们遇到的所有奇怪和混乱的情况中，爱上他在某种程度上是最有道理的。从一切开始的时候，路飞就一直陪伴在她身边，作为拯救她的人，作为nakama，作为她愚蠢的船长。其实真正该困惑的是，她怎么能不爱上他？娜美一直是个独立的女人，她相信自己不需要一个男人来让她快乐，但是当她越加承认自己的感情，她就越想和他一起创造未来。路飞已经悄悄爬上了顶峰，而他自己却毫不知情

娜美看到扰乱她心思的这个男人不在任何一个角落，皱起眉头，下嘴唇发紧。他不在这里。但是她看到薇薇正在角落里和两个女人说话，一个留着长长的黑色卷发，另一个留着醒目的垂到后背的粉红色辫子。从他们的侧面看过去，娜美觉得两个人看起来很熟悉，但她确信自己从未真正见过他们本人。鉴于她们要么是皇室成员，要么是某种重要人物，至少她们这些年肯定出现在报纸上过。

娜美悄悄走进她们，直到可以听见声音，一边假装全神贯注地看着墙上的画，一边偷听着她们的谈话，以便找到合适的时机能把薇薇从中拉出来。如果路飞在宫殿的其他地方，她必须需要薇薇的帮助

“啊，是的，非常不幸白星公主和她的家人今天有别的事要处理。”薇薇说

娜美听着，脑子里默默想着美人鱼公主现在怎么样了——即使她们相处的时间很有限，但娜美真的很喜欢她

“每次见到她我都很高兴，因为我们有很多共同点，”这位粉红色头发的女士若有所思的说。“当然，我们总是喜欢互相告知他的行踪。你知道他最近怎么样吗？”

另一个细小的声音尖声说，“还有其他人都过得好吗！”

娜美偷偷瞄了一眼声音的来源，被一个意外出现的女性小人族妖精吓了一跳——她对小人族很熟悉，因为他们是路飞忠实的追随者，但她并不认识眼前的这个特殊的妖精。这个小人族长得很可爱，波浪状的金发和大大的蓝眼睛，娜美突然有种把她放在手心里托着的冲动

“是的，他们都很好，曼雪莉公主。我们经常保持着联系。”薇薇热情地回答

“我真的很想他。”粉色的女士叹着气

“即使过去了这么多年，我们仍然怀念着他们，”黑发女人补充着。“德雷斯罗萨将永远感激他们。”

德罗斯罗萨是一个她非常熟悉的国家，虽然她自己在那里停留的时间不多，但她曾在伙伴们的复述里清楚了那个国家发生的所有事。路飞和他们船员中的一部分人最终以一种和他们拯救阿拉巴斯坦相似的方式，拯救了这个国家和人民。那么，这两个人就是薇奥拉和蕾贝卡吗？是娜美听说的并且在报纸上读到过的那两位女性王室成员？她们谈论的会不会是路飞和草帽们呢？多么奇怪的巧合

“你觉得什么时候能再次见到他们呢？”那个被娜美高度怀疑是蕾贝卡本人的女性急切地问着，“我希望能很快再见到路——我是说，再见到他。真的很久没见面了！”

娜美注意到了这个小小的口误，确信她们确实在谈论她的船长。她一直因为路飞在这些访问过的国家所带来的，积极而持久的影响力感到非常自豪，但同时...他是不是有点太受女士们的欢迎了？无论他们走到哪里，他都吸引着各种各样的人，但最引人注意的就是他总帮助着许多女性，包括娜美自己。

“我不确定，蕾贝卡，”薇薇撒了个小谎，证实了娜美的猜测，粉发女人确实就是蕾贝卡。“你还是那么喜欢他，不是吗？”蓝发皇后继续笑着说

听到这句话，娜美不由得收紧着下巴和拳头。当然，看起来她那笨蛋船长不知不觉也打动了很多其他女孩的心，但她也很享受着这一事实——是她每天都在呆在他身边，并是那个被他选择成为他孩子母亲的人。娜美越了解她船长对其他人的影响程度，她就越意识到路飞实际上有更多的女性可以去考虑。就在她走近打算继续偷听时，一个戴着讨厌的华丽面具的男人，把一只不受欢迎的手搭在了她的手臂上。

“我从房间的另一头就看到了你的美丽，我的公主，所以我不得不前来迎接你。”他的声音软腻的让她有点毛骨悚然

在以前，娜美会对这个男人抛媚眼，让他觉得她有兴趣听到更多的赞美。而且，他很可能是一个能被她所骗的有钱王子。然而娜美发现自己已经不再喜欢随机招待这些男人了；他们只是不值得她的时间或注意。当然，当听到别人称赞她的美貌时，她还是会有一些满足感，但娜美并不想从他的嘴里听到

她默默翻了个白眼，甩开了他的手，像后迈了一步确保他够不到。“请不要乱碰我。”

“哦，非常抱歉，我不是故意要冒犯你的。希望你能原谅我，我的公主。”他向她鞠了一躬，露出迷人的微笑，也许对其他女人起过作用

娜美大声的哼了一声，她没有时间去理会傻瓜。正准备让这个油腻的男人（实则是个该死的王子）感受她的愤怒时，有人轻轻拉了一下她的胳膊，娜美停了下来。扭头看见满脸不可置信，瞪大双眼的薇薇。娜美如释重负地叹了口气，靠近朋友的耳边急切的低语。“我们找不到那个白痴了。”

薇薇猛地退后一步，惊呆了。“你最后一次见到他是在哪里？”

在王后身后，蕾贝卡和维奥拉正好奇的看着她们。小人族公主已经不见了。再回到薇薇身边之前，娜美给了她们一个紧绷的微笑。“我肯定他想来这里，但可能在宫殿的其他地方迷路了。”

“希望他没有做什么鲁莽的事情。”薇薇用一只手托着额头，无力的呻吟着

“或者被人发现。”娜美冷冷的补充。“我们现在就得找到他。”

女王坚定地点点头，指着宴会厅的两扇大门。“伊卡莱姆应该再那些门的另一边，我们去找他帮忙吧。”又看了看两位穿着德雷斯罗萨皇家服饰的人。“很抱歉我必须打断我们的谈话，我们一会会继续的。我需要处理一些突发事件。请享受今晚剩下的时间吧！”

“我能帮上什么忙吗？”那位无名无姓的王子急切问道。薇薇礼貌的朝他微笑，而娜美根本没有理睬他

当一头熟悉的黑发出现在她的视线范围时，橘发女人瞬间就锁定了他。所有的焦虑都消失了，取而代之的是愤怒。路飞正在不停的让服务生给他切着那巨大的三层蛋糕，娜美甚至没注意到这些蛋糕是什么时候被带进宴会厅的。切蛋糕的工作人员正傻愣愣地注视着路飞，仍然滑稽地站在一个高凳上，手里还攥着危险的切蛋糕的大刀。几位客人也聚在一起观察着路飞。娜美立刻害怕他们是不是已经认出路飞了。大步地走向了他的所在地，目光投向他的背部，而路飞也瞬间意识到了她的存在，背影明显一僵

出于某种奇迹，他戴上了一个面具——显然不是他自己的，但也完全遮住了他左眼下方的疤。娜美想知道他是抢劫了哪个可怜人从而得到了这个面具，但眼下还有更重要的事要处理。她抓住他的肩膀，在他耳边嘶嘶地说：“我一直在找你，你个白痴。我只是把视线从你身上移开了十分钟，你就莫名其妙地消失了？”

他迅速地把蛋糕吞进嘴里，咧嘴笑着看着她。“哦娜美！真高兴你找到了我，我想参加这里的聚会，但是迷路了。所以我就跟着这个大蛋糕走，结果居然找到了！”

“这是什么鬼逻辑！？”她在摇头之前猛扑上去。他刚才的话有太多值得吐槽的点以至于她不知从哪开始。“我们现在就得离开这里。”娜美低声命令道

“啊！？但我刚到的这儿！”他注意到薇薇也和她在一起，就伸手指着大蛋糕。“喂薇薇！这里的吃的这么多！为什么我们的那么少！”

“因为这里的人更多啊你个笨蛋！”娜美紧紧的抓住他，周围的皇室客人已经开始互相嘀咕，用不赞同的眼光看着他们。  
薇薇走进了一些，试图保护他们不被旁观者看到。“谢天谢地，我们这么快就找到你了。”她低声说

娜美默默的同意了；如果再晚点找到他，谁知道会发生什么更棘手的事？他已经开始用他吃的圆滚的橡胶肚皮引起注意了。

“啊，所以你已经有伴了。”那个曾叫住娜美的男人声音又传了过来。“这可以解释你为什么会拒绝我。”

“你谁啊？”路飞疑惑地盯着他

“如果你明白了，就滚开。”娜美厉声道，有点讽刺他居然暗示路飞是她今晚的约会对象。她让自己靠近路飞以示强调，满意的看到王子像是被打了一巴掌一样的缩了回去。娜美也想起来，她和路飞的衣服确实会给人一种他们是一对的印象。她穿着浓郁的酒红色抹胸拖地长裙，和路飞的西装夹克和领带的颜色非常相似。这种颜色搭配可以说是完美的，甚至不能是巧合。娜美斜视着薇薇——这个最有可能的罪魁祸首，但她是怎么在今晚之前就知道她和路飞的事的？

“诶！？你是路西吗？”蕾贝卡惊谔的叫声更引起了人们的注意。幸运的是，'路西'这个名字对大家来说都没有什么特殊意义

娜美也不知道她说的'路西'是指的谁。但路飞似乎在那里一愣，转过身试图看看是谁喊的。因为戴着面具，他认不出这个女人也不足为奇。“你又是谁啊？”路飞困惑的皱起了眉头。“还有我的名字也不是路西。”

“我知道，”粉发女人欣然地回答，她的眼睛在兴奋的闪烁。“我就想会不会是你，结果真的是你！我在哪里都能认出这个胃口。是我，蕾贝卡！”

“蕾贝拉？蕾贝纳？”他歪了几下头，脸上才露出了然的神情。“哦！蕾贝卡！？”

“是我！”她高兴地回应，伸手握住了他的双手。“我们刚才还在讨论你！真是好久不见！”

“哇！你在这里做什么！”路飞笑着对她说

“我也想问你同样的问题呢！”她微笑着回应

而身边橘发的航海士则深深的吸了口气，提醒自己要保持冷静。蕾贝卡看上去是一个很好的女孩，她和路飞很熟，所以娜美不用担心他们的身份会因为她暴露。然而，看上去蕾贝卡在她的船长身边显得有点过于熟悉，这让娜美对自己肚子里升起的紧绷和遍布全身的刺痛感而恼火。

“现在我们怎么办？”娜美对薇薇咕哝着

女王咬了咬嘴唇。“我想，邀请她和维奥拉上楼也不会有什么坏处？我相信她们会很高兴再次见到大家的，而且也不会破坏你们的卧底身份。她们非常关心他们，你看得出来。”

娜美点点头，即使不是那么喜欢这个主意，但看到路飞明显很开心，她不情愿的屈服了。

“好吧。”

...

就这样，她发现自己又回到了他们的包间，和她其余的伙伴以及两位优雅的德雷斯罗萨lady们一起坐在这里。两个女人摘下面具，惊奇的看着所有熟悉的面孔

蕾贝卡欣喜若狂地说：“我们还没见过所有人，能再次看见你们真是太惊喜了！”

”我猜到你们也会来阿拉巴斯坦，维奥拉和蕾贝卡。”罗宾笑着说。“但没想到我们这次还有机会见面。”

“你可以感谢路飞。”娜美讽刺的说

乌索普把一只手搭在她的肩膀上。“至少我们应该感谢唯一认出他的恰好是我们的朋友。”

“维奥拉酱！！”山治欣喜若狂。“你想念我了吗！？”

娜美眯着眼睛看着路飞正仰着头，微笑着全心全意地听蕾贝卡讲话。她真的很高兴路飞能玩得这么开心，但是那个女人真的开始让她感到一丝心烦意乱了。娜美注意到，蕾贝卡甚至没有试图接触其它她没有正式见过的船员，这有些粗鲁——她似乎只在乎着路飞。而且她说的话真的那么有趣吗！？

“喂，娜美，”索隆总是那一副居高临下的样子，打断了她的思绪。“再这么盯着看，你眼睛都要掉出来了。”

娜美转过身，用威胁的目光盯着那个剑客。不知道出于什么原因，他选择离开桌边的座位，而是仰靠在地上，背靠着墙。她走到他跟前，打算把他脸上讨厌的假笑擦掉

他继续得意的笑着。“放松，他们只是朋友。”

“哦天，所以你现在要给我恋爱建议了？”娜美指责的朝他瞪过去，双臂交叉在胸前。就在几个星期前，娜美逼着他说出他所知道的，而她不知道的关于路飞的事。因为娜美觉得如果路飞想以任何方式谈论她的话，很有可能就是和索隆，因为他们在一起的时间最长。然而，索隆当时只是朝她皱眉头，并反问她真觉得他会对这种事感兴趣吗？她还试图用拳头威胁，索隆也只是用小心翼翼的眼神打量她，但最后还是什么也没和她说

“坐下，”索隆建议道。当娜美没有动坦的时候，他哼了一声。“当你看起来像是在无缘无故发脾气的时候，我觉得我有义务说点什么。”

娜美愤怒的嘲笑道：“我是不会穿着这身裙子坐在地上的！”

“随便你，”索隆拿起旁边的酒瓶，嘲弄的敬了她一杯。“但在我看来，你的脚正疼的要命。”

不幸的是，他是对的——娜美借了一双薇薇的高跟鞋，虽然不太合脚，但和她的裙子真的很配。结果就是她的脚踝已经抽痛好一阵了。娜美迅速躲过他手里的酒瓶，检查着瓶子上的标签。她真的需要分散些注意力。“所以，喝酒比赛？”

他无精打采地看着她，“这已经是我的第三瓶了，你得先跟上。”

娜美挑了挑眉毛，慢慢地摇了摇头。“你可怜的肝脏——好吧，剩下的都是我的。

“喂！拿你自己的那瓶去，伪君子！不要把你的嫉妒发泄在我身上！”索隆站了起来，怒气冲冲地朝她的脸喊着

“你说谁嫉妒！？”她立即反击，露出牙齿表示抗议

“我是不是听见说有人吃醋了？”罗宾突然站在他们中间，饶有兴趣地看着娜美和索隆。

娜美的目光又回到了坐在房间另一头的路飞那边。他正一边把各种各样的甜品塞进喉咙，一边和蕾贝卡热切的聊着天，蕾贝卡也不知不觉坐到了娜美的位置上显得很舒服。自从他们回到这个房间，他一次也没有朝她的方向看过。娜美咬紧了脸颊，觉得自己的太阳穴在烦恼中开始抽搐。总的来说，她对这种情况感到恼火，但主要是为她自己有了这种——微不足道且极度不成熟的情绪而愤怒。嫉妒是丑陋的，娜美不想与之有任何瓜葛

“我完全不知道你们在说什么。”航海士抱怨着

“如果你问我的想法，我会说你在否认事实。”索隆盯着她强调

“我曾经问过你你的想法，你什么也没说——而我现在不想问你，所以你可以闭嘴。”她咆哮着，继续把酒瓶送到嘴边。索隆和罗宾看着她一口气喝下了剩下的酒，前者带着苦笑，后者则略带关切

“适量的嫉妒有助于恋爱关系的发展。”罗宾若有所思的说。“它能帮你意识到你对另一个人的感情有多深。”

“你们两个什么时候变成感情专家了！？”娜美调侃道。“要么聊点别的，要么让我安静喝一杯。”

“啊娜美！”乔巴不满的声音从她身后传来。“你在喝酒吗！？”

娜美大声的叹了口气，轻轻转过身来，对着皱着眉头的小驯鹿。“乔巴，你显然不必担心怀孕的问题，我们那边的天才船长甚至不知道它是如何工作的。”

索隆窃笑，罗宾把一只安慰的手放在她的胳膊上微笑着。“夜晚还长，但是不要忘记我们来这里的目的。为女王的前途和健康干杯，对吗？”

“罗宾，你一直是我的最爱。”娜美咧嘴笑着说。“我们喝酒吧！你也是，索隆。之后我需要在皇家浴室好好地放松一下。”

“别把我扯进你们的闺蜜谈话里。”剑客激动的反抗

“听起来是个好主意。”罗宾用果实能力运来了三个杯子和一瓶新酒

两个女人各把一只手放在索隆的肩膀上，强迫他坐下，完全是想把他困住。索隆阴沉着脸，厌恶地盯着她们。这将是一个漫长的夜晚

to be continued ..


End file.
